Depth
by Inakura
Summary: Eventually...Katara's going to have to choose eventually...but...how could she? Aang's love was so sweet and compassionate, while Zuko's was mysterious and tempting...should she choose the soft and gentle air or the hot burning sensation of fire?
1. Chapter one

**Hello. Thanks for checking this out! I wasn't planning on writing ****a**** Avatar ****fic**** but this idea just came to me while I was thinking of another story, so if you like, review please! If not…okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter one

Katara sighed. After a long journey the war was finally over…no more Fire Nation troops raiding the towns and cities…no more war…and finally, no more evil Fire Lord. Things had changed for the better. Somehow… under the influence of Avatar Roku Zuko decided to help Aang restore peace to the world. But…why does it seem as if there wasn't a happy ending to it all? Sure, there was celebration and the Nations were free but…what was missing? Why does the world seem so empty?

Katara sat up and stretched. Her deep blue eyes locked on a young monk's lean body and the memories of what happened the night before flooded her mind and a pale red blush heated her cheeks.

Dull grey eyes looked up into hers and a bright shy smile appeared on the young monks face. "Good morning Katara…" Aang said.

"Good morning." Katara said before she wrapped herself in the thin white sheets and walked over to the bathroom to change.

Aang watched her walk away and into the bathroom before he sighed sadly and laid back down to gaze up at the ceiling that was decorated in air symbols and had faint blue streaks to show wind blowing. What was wrong? Why is it that Katara didn't seem as happy as she was when the two of them first got together? Was it because she was nineteen and he was seventeen? Or was it because she was in a rush to see…Zuko, the powerful Fire Lord…

Aang shook that thought out of his head and got up to get dressed himself. Unfortunately he and Katara weren't married. She would travel back to the Fire Nation and spend time with Zuko for a month and then come back to **him** for the same length of time. This was because Aang had to let her go (again) in order to go into the Avatar state and ultimately defeat Ozai. After the battle he was said to have changed drastically…he was unaware of it until he noticed he and Katara were drifting apart. So, during that time Katara had gone to Zuko to help him get over or at least heal from his father's death…it kept failing but after a while he had finally let her in and the two of them were at least able to become friends…until Katara began to fall for the both of them…

Aang ran his fingers through his hair in thought. Who was Katara going to choose? This whole…switching thing had been going on for a year now…where was Katara more comfortable? In the newly inhabited Southern Air temple? Or in the Fire Nation?

A thought suddenly came to Aang. As far as he knew, Zuko hasn't been sleeping with Katara like he's been…so it could be an easy pick for her.

Aang smiled smugly. He pretty much had this whole thing wrapped up…

**In the bathroom**

Katara played with the water while it washed down her light brown body. She bended the water through her hair and styled it into all kinds of things before the shampoo was washed out. After about five minutes of playing with her hair Katara decided to bathe…

She would be in the shower for hours if she could…just letting her soothing element cleanse her body or running through it when it rained from the sky...

Katara began to wash the soap off of her body, when she was positive she was clean and could smell the scent of the soap radiating off of her…

Katara leaned against the wall of the shower. There was no more soap on her but she decided to stay in the shower for a little longer…she closed her eyes and relaxed under the slightly hot but warm droplets of water that rapidly hit her body and relaxed her muscles.

…An image of what happened last month entered her mind…

_" What__ don't you get __Katara__? This is the Fire Nation. It's __gonna__ be hot." __Zuko__ mumbled while he brushed his teeth._

_" I__ understand that __Zuko__, I just don't get how you don't feel it." __Katara __said loudly. She was taking a shower…_

_" I __**do**__ feel it, it just doesn't affect me as much as it does you…obviously." __Zuko__ said after he rinsed out his mouth._

_" Well__ excuse me…" __Katara__ mumbled._

Katara blushed heavily at the memories of what happened later on…

_" So__ how has your __earthbending__ friend…__Tori__ or __Toof__ been?" __Zuko__ asked._

_" **Toph**, has been just fine. I still occasionally forget she's blind from time to time when I write her letters." __Katara__ replied._

_" She's__ blind?" __Zuko__ asked._

_" Yeah__…you mean to say you haven't noticed?" __Katara__ asked._

_"Well…it's just that she gets around so well…and…I couldn't really tell." __Zuko__ explained._

_" You__ need to pay a bit more attention __Zuko." __Katara__ said._

_" So__ I didn't know she was blind! What's wrong with that?" __Zuko__ asked._

_" Everything__. It really annoys her when people forget a key factor like that." __Katara__ said._

_" Well__ it obviously doesn't bother her that I didn't know! I'm sure she hates it when people baby her and constantly remind her that she can't see!" __Zuko__ said irritably._

_" No__ one is babying her __Zuko!" __Katara__ said through her teeth. _

_" I__ can't tell! Oh __look__, it's __Toph__! Watch out, she's blind. We have to give her whatever she wants because she's blind and can't pick it out for herself!__ She needs help with everything!" __Zuko__ mocked._

_" I__ nor anybody says that about her __Zuko__! And why do you have to get angry about this! I just said that she was blind and that you needed to pay a bit more attention! And you lead it into a whole new conversation!" __Katara__ said, her voice rising._

_Katara was startled slightly when Zuko thrust the shower curtains open and said. " **I **lead it into a whole new conversation!? And who said I was angry!"_

_" Zuko, close the curtain back…someone could walk in." Katara said, looking around frantically._

_Zuko stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He glared at Katara" Don't change the subject!." He said sharply._

_Katara glared at him for a few seconds but slowly lost her motive began to giggle. Zuko glowered at her. " **What **is so funny all of a sudden?" he asked._

Katara snapped out of her daydream when the bathroom door opened and Aang came in.

" Katara! Are you almost done?" he asked.

" I'll be out in a minute Aang." Katara called and waited for him to close the door before she bended the water off of her body and began to get dressed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Is alright for a first start? _**

**_-Inakura_**


	2. Chapter two

**Those reviews were good for the first chapter, I'll keep it up.**

**Thanks!**

**Shadowed Reflection, zutara101, Flare Knight, ****dantebascoluver****, and writing4eva!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you care?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter two

Zuko's bright golden eyes watched the flames around his throne dance with passion and the heat it was born with in boredom. Yeah, he was the Fire Lord. Finally, after all of those years of struggle and confusion he has his honor and can relax. He didn't have to worry or constantly stress over Avatar Aang or if he would be accepted by his family and his people.

Zuko smiled smugly, now that he was the Fire Lord, nobody had a choice **but** to accept him. Whoever didn't wouldn't have any place to go because he was known all over the world, so whoever didn't accept him would have to deal with him regardless, but it wasn't as if that's all he wanted. Though it did seem like it when he was younger…always yearning for acceptance…

Zuko glared into the flames and they rose at his change of attitude. Things were different now! Who cares about acceptance!? He didn't need it from everyone…and anyone who thought he did could kiss his ass because it wasn't true…

Zuko snapped out of his thought when an Admiral said. " And as you can see Fire Lord Zuko, the Earth Kingdom is running low on their supplies and food—

" What do you mean the Earth Kingdom is running low on supplies and food!?" Zuko asked loudly. " Don't they made their own supplies?" he asked.

The Admiral who had spoken, Kei, replied. " Well, yes but—

" And can't they grow their own food!? It's the damn Earth Kingdom! They shouldn't have any problems with food because that's where food comes from! The Earth! So how can they possibly be having problems with food!?" Zuko asked incredulously.

" You do have a point Nephew…but, if had let Admiral Kei finish speaking he would have told you that the Earth Kingdom is running low on supplies and would like to use some of the Fire Nation's so they could make new armor and have better defenses." Iroh explained. " Also, he would have told you that they would like to grow a few crops in the Fire Nation so they could have a back up source of food for themselves, the other nations, and here. Now that winter is approaching."

Zuko blushed slightly and looked elsewhere. " Oh…well…tell the Earth Kingdom of my approval for the supplies they need. And when you can, tell them that I would like to know why they don't ask the Water Tribes if they could plant whatever they need to there as well? I'm sure after all of these centuries of taking care of their own food they could find a way to take care of ours…"

" Yes Fire Lord Zuko." Admiral Kei said and bowed before he and the other people in the meeting room left.

Iroh was the last one remaining. " You are doing well Nephew. I am very proud of your speculations and decisions." He said with a warm smile.

Zuko sighed and walked down from his throne. " Yeah I suppose, but the things we are talking about aren't as exciting as they were when I was—Wait, Uncle! What's today!" he asked frantically.

" Tuesday, why Nephew?" Iroh asked.

" Damn it! I almost forgot about Katara and the Avatar!" Zuko said and raced out of the war room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Appa**

" So…Katara, I was wondering…do you like the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

" It's a really beautiful place…but I'll always have a place in my heart for the Water Tribe, and of course for the freedom and excitement in the air." Katara said with a tranquil smile.

Aang smiled and said. " Oh…speaking of which, why were you in the shower for so long? I know you love the water in all but—

" What are you trying to say?" Katara asked.

Aang was slightly surprised at her tone. " Well, you were just…kind of distracted is all. Was it because of me…or, last night?" he asked.

" No Aang, I was just…thinking." Katara said. " It wasn't anything you did."

" Oh, okay." Aang replied. He was silently hoping it was. Wasn't he making progress? Aang pulled the reins and Appa slowly went down to land.

Appa groaned to signal their arrival. Zuko walked through the palace doors to greet them. He and Aang shared a conversation with their eyes when they connected.

_Aang__: On time for once._

_Zuko__: Wouldn't miss her for the world._

_Aang__: She may be here for a month but you better not—_

Zuko purposely broke eye contact and turned to look at Katara. His eyes traveled up and down her body in silent greeting. Katara looked elsewhere and pretended not to notice. Why is it that she got nervous or excited when Zuko looked at her? She didn't get this feeling when she was around Aang most of the time…maybe it was because she knew him for so long and was used to the looks he would give her often…

Zuko smirked when he saw Aang glaring at him from the corner of his eye. " It's nice to see you again Avatar…Katara." Zuko said.

" What are you trying to say?" Aang growled slightly but hid it with a smile when Katara looked over at him.

" What you want to hear," Zuko said with a shrug. " But what I'm _really_ saying is: How have you been Katara?"

Aang looked from the corner of his eye to see Katara blush slightly and glared at Zuko jealously. He wouldn't be doing anything with Katara if he kept that attitude and looked at her in the way that he was. " I'd love to stay a bit longer but I should be going. I haven't seen Sokka or Toph in a while so, you know. I'll see you in a little while Katara." Aang said and leaped up on Appa. The two of them flew away quickly but Aang looked back occasionally…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Palace**

" Speaking of which…I saw Mai the other day…" Zuko said while he, Katara. Iroh, and a few friends from the Fire Nation were out for lunch.

" Is that right?" Katara asked.

" Yes…and she seemed quite fond of you all of these years Zuko, in fact, wasn't she over a few days before Miss Katara arrived?" Iroh asked.

" Yes I believe she was." Zuko said, he glanced over and saw Katara glaring at the ground slightly.

" She was still a little moody but always held her beauty. Oh and do me a favor next time she comes over Zuko and tone it down a little…I'm getting old, and the last thing I need is to hear her moaning and screaming out your—

" Can we change the subject?" Katara said sharply. She really didn't give a damn about Zuko's ex and how he was still seeing her. If he was…was he? Katara jealousy beginning to rise but shook it off…Zuko wouldn't be with Mai while she was gone…right?...

" Good Afternoon Fire Lord Zuko. How may I help you?" a waitress asked.

" A table for five." Zuko said and the waitress led them to a table. After the three of them were seated Iroh began to make light conversation with his new friends Lo and Li. (remember those two really old twins?) while Zuko and Katara shared a conversation of their own.

Katara: You and your Uncle were joking, I assume?

Zuko: About?

Katara: You and Mai.

Zuko smirked and said. " Maybe, but you know it is **very** possible for me not to be."

" I know, I'm just starting to wonder if it was a coincidence that Aang and I had a little or…maybe a whole night's worth of fun the other day." Katara said and pretended not to notice when Zuko glared at her and the steel fork that he was holding melted.

Iroh, Lo, and Li decided to end their conversation seeing as Zuko and Katara sounded a lot more interesting…loud as they were…

" You're lying." Zuko scowled.

" I don't have a reason to lie Zuko…" Katara said sweetly and smiled when she knew her words were getting to him. They were, of course true but this is what he got for making Katara think the things she was. " You know it is **very** possible for me not to be."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There's more to the conversation of course but it's just in my style to end things with a cocky comeback. **

**Inakura**


	3. Chapter three

**I would tell all of you that I update every two days but I don't know if I should promise anything…whatever, I'll try to stick updating in the way I am.**

**Thanks!**

**dantebascoluver****, Shadowed Reflection, pinklen98, ****waterrockz****, mathqueen2, ****Billeh****, and Avatar ****Airis!**

**Disclaimer: If I did, would I have written this?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter three

Iroh chuckled. Katara had just turned Zuko's words back on him and though his nephew wasn't the sharpest one, he was sure Zuko realized this.

Zuko scowled and stood up. " Fine. Since you have no reason to lie you can tell me who's better."

" At wha—Zuko! You can ask me that! We're in public." Katara hissed.

" So? This is between the two of us." Zuko said loudly, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare. " And where the fuck is the waitress at with my drink!?" Zuko said angrily, he golden eyes searching through the restaurant for the waitress that had taken their order twenty minutes ago.

" Coming right away Fire Lord Zuko!" the waitress called. She blushed at the intent stare she was being given by the fire Lord, in a way in was kind of sexy but now wasn't the time to be checking out the Fire Lord. She could do that on break…

" Zuko please! Sit down, you are drawing to much attention to yourself!" Iroh said sternly.

" I'm the Fire Lord! I'm gonna draw attention to myself Uncle, and why is it taking you so long to get here!?" Zuko asked the waitress.

" Here you are sir!" the waitress squeaked. " Your food will be here in a minute." She said and scurried off to the kitchen.

" It better." Zuko mumbled before he sat down to drink his water. The ice-cold sensation of it doused most of the fire in his body and soothed his throat. He didn't want to burn the place down and have to pay a fee.

Lo and Li were enjoying every second of this. It wasn't every day that they could see excitement like this. Iroh stayed quiet in order to keep himself from embarrassing Katara or Zuko with his laughter.

" For that little OUTBURST you had just a minute ago. I refuse to tell you." Katara said smugly but had fierce blush on her face from the embarrassment she experience a moment ago.

" What! You knew I would do that so weren't going to tell me in the first place!" Zuko scowled.

" And you walked right into my trap." Katara said smiling.

Zuko was about to retort when he realized Katara was right. That situation could have easily been avoided. " That was a really good plan Katara. Now my walkout plan will definitely work." Iroh said mischievously.

" Walk out plan?" Li asked.

" Yeah, lunch was **supposed** to be on Uncle but for some reason, he forgot his money, **again.**" Zuko said.

" So why don't you just pay for it Zuko?" Katara asked.

" I've paid for it three times already and I made it clear that I wasn't going to do it anymore." Zuko said. " At least, when Uncle says it's on him." He added.

The waitress came to their table and everyone began to eat. Iroh watched the restaurant closely though it only seemed as if he was focused on his food rather than anyone else.

After the waitress left…

" It seems like I'll have to make a new plan." Iroh said while he was cutting his steak. He wasn't really into hot food like a lot of other people in the fire nation. He preferred his mild or spicy, which is why he had the steak with a side of corn, mashed potatoes w/ gravy, rice, and a piece of bread and some lemonade.

" Why Uncle?" Zuko asked.

" This one is better." Iroh said before he took a bite of his steak.

" How so?" Lo and Li said in unison.

" I have noticed that the people right across from us have gotten their food as well. And the people two tables behind us will get theirs in a minute. So I thinking….I'll walk out with the people across from us, and after a while Katara, you and Zuko have to pretend to have a fight. Zuko, you walk out as rudely as you can—

" So basically he just has to walk out." Li said and smiled at Zuko when he glared at her. Li and her sister may have seemed like two frail old twins but they were actually quite lively, and enjoyed teasing the Fire Lord…

" Yes actually." Iroh said when he thought about it. " But that aside, Katara you have to leave through the side exit and you can meet up with me by the fountain around the block. Lo you and your sister have to act right after the people behind us get up and ready to leave. If one of you fakes a heart attack then the restaurant will have to call a doctor…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aang**

Appa groaned while he and Aang were on their way to the Earth Kingdom. " I know boy, it is lonely without Katara. You don't think she actually wants to be with Zuko do you?" Aang asked.

Appa snorted and lightly shook his head. " Yeah, I think she likes being with me more. I doubt she'd just warm up to Zuko. After our encounters with him when we were younger, I'm pretty sure she won't trust him so willingly." Aang said.

Aang looked around warily. " Maybe we should go back…just to see if she's needs anything." He said and turned Appa around.

Just then, a messenger hawk came…

_Aang_

_How have you been? Mai and I are in the Earth Kingdom and we're going to visit __Toph__ in __Gaoling__ and we'll in the Fire Nati__on in a few days. Also in case you didn't notice I had Mai write this so that's why it looks a lot better than my other letter's._

_Sokka._

Aang smiled after he read the letter. Now he had a real reason to go back to the palace, and with Sokka and Toph coming, he could have some extra eyes watching Zuko…well, Sokka's anyway…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Palace**

" _**So** you're the one who stole Zuzu away from Mai. Katara, was it?" Azula asked._

" What do you want Azula?" Katara asked sternly. She was outside the palace watching the turtleduck's play and swim. She hated when people would say that she stole Zuko away from Mai when the real story was that they didn't share the same views and broke up. He wanted to restore peace and she just wanted everything too stay the same. In a way it was understandable because she had grown up around the way things were and naturally wouldn't be so eager for things to change.

" Oh nothing, just to talk. I wouldn't mind--

" Are you sure _she _wouldn't mind, while you talking about yourself? You know the last person Katara would want to talk to is, **you **Azula."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And so ends…I know it's a bit early but I'm thinking of putting a lemon in the next chapter. What do you think? (sighs) I hate how these chapters or so short, I promise the next one will be long and hopefully awesome!**

**-Inakura**


	4. Chapter four

**I know I was supposed to update a couple days ago but really didn't have time for it and obviously couldn't, so I'll try and make it up to you with this chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Bonita ****Chickia****, Shadowed Reflection, pinklen98, and ****dantebascoluver!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter four

Azula scowled and rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the amused smile that was slowly working its way on her features. " And where have you been all day Jade?" she asked.

Katara's eyes brightened and she smiled brightly. Jade was new to the Fire Nation but was already well known due to her social abilities. She wasn't like most people seeing as she had light brown skin and deep green eyes. Many people looked at her strangely but held admiration for her difference. She was bi-racial seeing as her mother was a water-bender and her father was a fire-bender.

" What's it to you?" Jade asked.

" You should get into the habit of waking up earlier, me being a fire-bender doesn't have anything to do with rising with—

" Azula hush, I woke up and went back to sleep because it was too early to get up in the first place. I already know that fire-benders rise with sun and water-benders rise with the moon, air-benders fly when the wind blows and earth-benders are nourished when it rains—

" Who told you that?" Katara asked.

" I found it out from experience, but **my point is**, I get up whenever the hell I want too." Jade said and stretched luxuriously.

" Katara!"

The three of them looked up and saw Appa flying over them and with the Avatar on top of him. Appa gracefully landed and Aang quickly jumped off of him. He ran towards Katara and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in years. " Hey Katara, did you miss me?" Aang asked.

Katara was a bit confused but she hugged him back away. " Aang. You've only been gone a few hours." She said.

" I know, but a minute away from you can feel like a life time." Aang said with a bashful blush.

" Kinda clingy."

Aang looked to his right to see Jade and Azula looking at him expectantly. Well, Jade anyway…Azula couldn't care less. " Oh…hi ladies." Aang said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Zuko took a deep breath and basked in the heat around him. He was taking a shower to relax his mind. The Avatar, unfortunately was going to meet up with his friends and was using them as an excuse to stay at the Palace.

Zuko's bright golden eyes were slowly covered by his lids and his fingers ran through his hair. Zuko never really cared about how long his hair was but now that he actually noticed…it was growing past his elbows and the hair that grew over his eyes was now down to his chin. It was a good thing he was sexy or he would have looked like a peasant with too much hair. Zuko looked from the corner of his eye at his great grandfather's crown. That was probably why he hadn't noticed his hair growing so long…

" Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. " Yes?" he said.

" Lady Katara requests your presence in the Hot Springs."

Zuko eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, wasn't she aware of all of the things he was gonna say and do to her? Zuko chuckled and smirked in satisfaction. " Alright. Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

" Yes Fire Lord."

After a few minutes Zuko put on a robe and went on his way to the Hot Springs. Whether Aang liked it or not he was going to enjoy Katara while she was here and when she came back a month after the next, but the problem was…Zuko's been having some pretty strong urges and he wasn't going waste his talents and energy on a few of the palace whores forever. Besides, they could barely handle his—

" What are you doing here Zuko?"

Zuko looked over and saw Aang walking towards him. He was leaving the place where he was heading. "I could ask you the same thing Avatar." Zuko said.

" Katara was in there so I decided to come back later…what are doing here?" Aang demanded.

Sun gold met stone gray and the Avatar and the Fire Lord shared an icy glare that intensified the air and added to the thick tension. " Well?" Aang prompted.

" I have the right to remain silent." Zuko said and smiled at Aang's furious scowl. Why is it that enjoyed pissing off the Avatar?

Their attention was diverted when Katara came from around the corner and entered the Hot Springs. Katara let her hair down and glanced over. Zuko narrowed his eyes and smirked while he bit his lip, he knew that look…even if she gave it to him for a spilt-second he could identify it, and without a doubt…Katara was in the mood….drowning in it in fact…

Zuko ignored Aang and went on his way. Aang was positive this wasn't anything good…so he cleverly followed Zuko. He was right under his feet... "Good Afternoon Katara." Zuko said calmly.

" Why don't you join me in the water? It's not hot." Katara said seductively. She knew Zuko caught her glance and wasn't about to pass this moment up…

" But you are." Zuko said, teasingly removing his robe while he got into water. Katara's eyes traveled down his chest and her hands gently slid down it while Zuko's hands caressed her waist when he came towards her.

Aang made himself translucent in the steam of the hot springs so he wouldn't be noticed, but his eyes watched in shock when he saw Katara and Zuko's bare bodies pressed together. What the hell? Why was she letting Zuko touch her like that?

Zuko didn't waste any time even though he had all the time in the world to kiss Katara. The kiss was sudden but soft and gentle. Zuko stepped forward and succeeded in backing Katara into one of the stone walls that decorated the luxurious in door hot Springs. The kiss became a bit forceful but still held its fiery passion. Zuko cut the kiss off early and pulled Katara closer to him even though she was as close as she could get.

Katara blushed slightly when she felt the essence of his hardness. Zuko's hands dropped to his side and he stared into her deep sapphire eyes, completely serious. " The Avatar lied to me earlier…he said he was leaving the Hot Springs because you were here, but you came around the corner while we were in the hallway. So, what were you doing with him?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked elsewhere and leaned against the edge of the pool. "Can't we talk about this after—

" No." Zuko said sharply, his eyes never leaving her face now that she broke eye contact. " Put your hands where my eyes can see em." He added when he felt her hands traveling up his back.

Katara chuckled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and said. " What goes on between the two of us is none of your business Zuko."

Aang smiled slightly through his shock. Thanks Katara…

" Fine…" Zuko said calmly. He leaned forward and lifted one of Katara's legs up and held it at his waist. " You'll just have to lose your voice."

Unlike most guys, Zuko didn't start off slow, he was a fire-bender. He got what he wanted right then and there. He didn't stall unless he was teasing…or to hear her scream….

Zuko positioned Katara before he began to thrust himself inside of her body, going in as deep as he could and enjoyed her slightly pained whimpers. Katara's eyes widened at Zuko's sudden entrance into her body but tried not to show it because she knew it would only get worse if she made a sound. Aang would always start off slow to make sure she was ready for him and then they would make love…but Zuko…he wanted to go as deep as he could so he could have access to each and every one of her pleasure points….

Aang watched in awe…

Zuko held Katara against the stone wall firmly while he worked on releasing inside of her tight core, her walls gripping his staff and speeding up the process but he definitely wanted this to last. He increased his pace and rammed inside of her body mercilessly while Katara gripped his long black and released throaty moans before she decided to just give into the pleasure her body wouldn't deny.

Aang felt his breathing begin to slow and something molest him. He looked down to see his pants pointing to nothing in particular. Aang backed away slowly until he felt the wall against his back and his eyes growing wider, he slid down the wall and pulled his pants down enough for his hands to reach inside…

Katara's back arched, her eyes shut in a desperate resort to fully concentrate on all the pleasure Zuko was giving her which was building up quickly in the pit of her stomach. She was hot and threatened to release. Cries of pleasure escaped her lips, the Fire Lord was finding it increasingly harder to go deeper, her walls were gripping his staff tighter now and soon caught him. As if her body was commanding him to release, Zuko felt as if Katara was giving him oral.

Katara panted breathlessly as if she had been running for miles.

" Oh…Zuko!"

" K…Katara!"

Aang let out a ragged moan before all three of the released at the same time. Aang closed his eyes when he felt his cream lava spill into his pants. His heart was pumping quickly and he couldn't help but to go on with them. Even if it wasn't over Katara he just began to stroke himself until the same thing happened over and over again throughout the hours that passed.

Zuko held Katara by her waist while she was on her hands and knees. After mating like numerous animals he let Katara go and she rolled over and sat up. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes. She felt Zuko lay his head on her lap and his fiery hands slowly rub her hips.

Zuko's bright golden eyes closed and he felt his body shake in exhaustion…but…

Katara didn't have much strength to refuse or pull away from Zuko when he spread her legs open a little wider and he went deeper into the water. Katara narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip when she felt Zuko trying to taste whatever was left of her orgasm…

Aang sighed in satisfaction. Come was soaking his pants but he just got up and went to take a well needed shower. He smiled. Zuko had just shown him about ten of the many ways to please Katara…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Two days later**

Katara walked through the palace. Zuko was supposed to be meeting her in the Main Hall with Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Mai. Where was he? Or where was she? Katara saw Aang and Toph walking around a minute ago…Sokka was just ass lost as she was…all that was left was Zuko and Mai…

" Shhh! Someone will hear us!"

Katara halted. That was Mai…

She looked over and saw she was a few feet away from a door.

She peeked inside…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**What do you think she saw? I know, of course, but I'm just wondering what you think.**

**Inakura**


	5. Chapter five

**I seriously apologize for updating as late as I am! I had a lot of stuff to do and didn't have time for it, but when you think about it, I don't spend all of my time in front of the computer. 35 percent is all I can give, 40 percent is spent sleeping or with friends, 20 percent is my own time and last 5 percent is HW or something else I rarely want and need to do.**

**Thanks!**

**Avatar ****Airis****, pinklen98, ****diggydawg****FlareKnight****Leafspirit****AshBender****dantebascoluver****, and ****jlilji****! I ending the suspense and bringing you relief!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter five

Katara's eyes widened in awe and disbelief, she backed away from the door and held a bright red blush on her cheeks. She smiled and said. " It's too late Sokka, somebody's already seen you."

Two deep sapphire eyes peeked out of the hidden room and widened in surprise, " Uh—we were just—hey Katara! How long have you been here?" Sokka asked, a blush similar to Katara's staining his face equipped with an embarrassed grin.

" A few days but I only needed a few seconds to see you making a few advances on Mai." Katara said teasingly.

" Sokka who are you talking too?" Mai asked before she stepped from behind Sokka and saw Katara. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she recognized her. " So he's fucking you now?"

Sokka scoffed and stuttered. " M-Mai, my sister's sex life is none of our business." Sokka walked over to Katara and stood at her side before he said. " Who is she talking about?"

Katara ignored him. " Like Sokka said, ' My sex life is none of your business.' But what I don't understand is why you said Zuko is fucking me **now** like you ever got any before." She said.

Mai glared and Katara and hissed. " We could've gotten that far had you not came along!"

" Could've but didn't. I didn't force you to leave Zuko, you chose too like I chose to be with Zuko now!" Katara hissed.

" You floozy bitch! Why would you choose to be with Zuko now? Didn't the Avatar tell you how he felt? And didn't he kiss you before you invaded on the Day of Black Sun? Out of all people you should be with him!" Mai scowled.

" Aang is like a brother to me you gloomy, emotionless, gothic freak! We were doing well but Zuko came and…"

" What? Stole your heart or changed your opinion? That's just like a water-bender1 You fall to quickly and get in bed faster! Why can't you just stick to one person?!" Mai said angrily, her pale golden eyes getting brighter and beginning to show a growing flame.

Katara was about to retort when Sokka cut in and said. " Had I stuck to one person I never would've gone out with you Mai. I may not be a water-bender but I am from the Water Tribe, so are you saying that I should have just stayed to liking Suki? Or got caught on Yue? Instead of finding the true beauty and peace in the darkness and fire-bending soul that makes you?" Sokka asked sadly.

Mai turned to Sokka sharply and said. " Sokka I was just angry! I wasn't referring to you when I said—

" But you were referring to water-benders. I may not be a bender but I have their blood!" Sokka said sharply.

" Sokka I—

" Were you just pretending when you said you liked my difference! Or were you just using me as a replacement for Zuko?" Sokka asked.

" All this cutting me off isn't helping Sokka." Mai said lowly. Why was he asking her these questions? Didn't he get the fact that she was with him now? Was what he was saying true? Is she replacing him with Zuko? No…she was over him…right?

After a few short moments, Sokka was fed up with Mai's silence and said. " Okay…I understand. I knew the Fire Nation sucked anyway…and from your silence I can see that fire-benders are the ones who can't decide what they want instead of water-benders."

Sokka ignored Mai's surprised look and said. " I'm going to find the Main Hall. My guide was going to take me there but I'd rather find it myself." Sokka glanced over at Katara. " I'll see you there." He added and walked away.

Katara looked down guiltily, had it not been for the fight she had with Mai, Sokka probably wouldn't be feeling the way he was. Mai turned away from Katara when she looked over at her in order to hide the slowly falling tears, but she noticed anyway. " I'm sorry…an old flame from the past lit up and…I couldn't control it."

" It's okay Mai…I probably would have reacted the same way if I was in that situation, and don't worry about Sokka, he'll be okay after some time alone." Katara said while she had Mai's hand in her own. " Come on, Zuko's waiting for us."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Main Hall**

Toph was one of the first to reach the Main Hall. She silently followed Zuko's quick and steady footsteps to their destination with Aang close behind. She took a seat and Aang sat beside her. She may not see Aang but she knew he was staring at her, like a lot of other things she could **feel** him looking at her. But you didn't have to have sight to feel that…you can tell when somebody's looking at you…or at least she could. What was he thinking about?

Aang's stone gray eyes looked over at Toph and unconsciously traveled down her body which had developed over the years. A lot actually…her chest was a bit larger than a lot of the other women's he had seen and she had a few deeper curves. She used to be flat as a plank when she was younger but still…attractive. Now, she was…sexy. Her once cloudy green eyes were now clear as ice but were tinted green, yet weren't as green as they were supposed to be for earth-benders. Her hair was still pitch black but it had a newly washed sheen and her skin wasn't as pale as it was now that she was able to go outside, but…it was still kind of pale. Toph still had her mischievous yet pretty smile and sarcastic attitude from what Aang could tell and was still bluntly honest. She may have been a little rough but was…beautiful, flawless even. A perfectly carved stone…

" How long are you going to stare at me Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

Aang blushed silently and laughed. " Oh, I was staring? Sorry about that!"

Toph rolled her eyes. After a short while Jade and Azula had came in and took their seats. Azula was a bit surprised when Jade had sat a few seats away from her instead of beside her like she had wished. " Why are you so far away?"

" I'm making room. Mai, Ty Lee, Toki, Rien, and **Jacobi** need somewhere to sit too." Jade said simply as if it were completely obvious.

Toph felt Jade sit in front of her but didn't pay her any mind until she said. " Your eyes are pretty." Toph's eyes widened and she said. " I'm blind."

" So? You can still be blind and have pretty eyes, in fact, your eyes are beautiful." Jade said, her own green eyes shining brightly.

Toph turned away from Jade in order to hide her blush. " Th-Thanks…I don't usually get that reaction when people see my eyes."

" Now or anymore?" Jade asked.

" Ever…Katara told me I was really pretty but—

" She was lying because you're beautiful." Jade said honestly.

Toph turned to Jade. " Who are you?" she asked.

" Name's Jade, I've heard your names Toph." She said happily. Jade was always able to make friends…

Aang sighed in boredom. When was this meeting going to start? Where was Katara? Aang looked around the room, trying to find her but couldn't. His eyes locked on Zuko and he glared in fury. Zuko made Aang forget about his shock and anger while he was…well…

Aang blushed when he thought about what happened while Zuko and Katara were having sex. Aang looked around, he was thinking about doing it again…just for the feel of it…no…that was gross…especially with so many people around…even he found a quiet little corner it would still be wrong. Oh well, he could wait until later…

" I know you were there Avatar."

Aang's eyes widened.

Zuko.

" You were watching."

Where was he?

" How do you know I was there?" Aang asked silently.

" I saw you."

" You saw me playing with myself." Aang asked in awe but was a little too loud and got unwanted attention.

" You were masturbating? That's nasty." Jade said out of nowhere. Aang looked over and saw Toph looking at him strangely before she walked towards him and said. " Uhh, Twinkletoes? Are you coming?"

" Huh?" Aang asked.

" Zuko just said that everyone who came to the meeting could go to the party. We're supposed to be in the Ballroom." Toph said with a shy smile. " And, just let you know…not a lot of people were around when you…said that. So you can stop blushing." She added.

" Huh? O-Oh no, I don't really do that. I have better things to do on a Tuesday night." Aang said slyly.

" Aang, I know you're embarrassed but you're not gonna stand there and lie to me." Toph said teasingly and smiled when Jade chuckled and said. " That was a good one."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After the dance**

Zuko let his hair down and scowled. His golden eyes glared through the long black hair that covered his eyes. He began to undress but left his room instead. What the hell was the matter with Katara? Didn't she know that when she was with him, she couldn't be with nobody else? Especially when he was getting jealous?

Zuko halted. He had learned to stop and think. Was Katara doing that on purpose? Zuko leaned against the wall and began to think things over. If she was trying to make him jealous by dancing with every guy **including** the Avatar, she was doing it very well.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. If that was the game she wanted to play then she was about to meet the master. Zuko looked down the hall at Katara's door before he went on his way.

" Heeeeey, Where you going Zuko? My room is this way." Jade said when the two of them passed each other in the hall.

Katara stepped out of her room for a short bathroom break before she went back to bed. She looked down the hall and narrowed her eyes at what she saw.

Jade did a double take when she saw Katara glaring at her a few yards away. " He'll be, right back." She said and pulled Zuko towards her room and stepped inside. " Come on!" she added when Zuko just stood at her door. She pulled him inside and closed the door.

Katara smacked her lips and said. " Jade." Before she walked towards her door and pulled him back out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Claim your man ****Katara****, claim your man. Also, just too clear things up in case there was confusion. Jade was just playing…**

**Review Please.**

**Inakura**


	6. Chapter six

**'The Day of Black Sun' premier was awesome and I'm so proud of ****Zuko! ****Also, ****I was going to update ****a few ****days**** ago**** but****…you know, didn't. I was just ****being lazy so there's no excuse, but honestly, I'm**** going to**** keep my**** word and update every two days, or you know…try too.**

**Thanks!**

**Avatar ****Airis, ****BonitaChickia, ****jliljj, ****dantebascoluver****, and ****MewMewPower****! I got this idea from one of the episodes and I love it!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter six

Aang's stone gray eyes glowed in the morning sunlight that shined on them and woke him immediately. He sat up and the blankets that covered him slid off his chest and stopped at his waist, he yawned and gently scratched his stomach…he looked around his room while doing so and he secretly made his hand go lower…he didn't know why him pants were already off and why he was wet but…wait…

Aang lifted the covers up and saw his bare body underneath…was he raped?

_**Flashback**_

_Aang's__ heart was beating rapidly. He tossed back and forth in bed but couldn't get into a comfortable position. What was causing him so much discomfort?_

_Aang__ sat up slightly and turned on the light. He looked down and saw his staff standing up like a teepee under the covers. Oh…_

_Aang__ turned the light back off and lye back down on his back. He __stared up at the ceiling and decided to just ignore it, but why was he horny in the first place?_

_Aang__ was startled slightly when he heard __Katara__ let out a loud moan from the next room. __Zuko's__ room. __Aang__ was surprised when he heard the bed bumping against the wall…and as big as __Zuko's__ bed was it would have surprised anybody that __Zuko__ was able to make it rock as hard as he was…he must be going in deep…_

_Aang__ thought __Zuko__ was done when the bed stopped slamming against the wall and stopped completely, but, why was __Katara__ still letting out small whimpers of pleasure? __Aang__ shot up in bed when __Katara__ was practically screaming about 2 minutes later…what the hell?_

_Aang__ listened for the bed but couldn't hear even the slightest dull thud. He understood __suddenly…__Zuko__ must be going slow…__damn it! Why didn't he ever think of that? Had he known that it would have been making __Katara__ cry out like this he would have done it a long time ago_

_Aang__ plopped back down and closed his eyes in an effort to go back to sleep. His eyes tightened and he clenched his teeth in__ an__ effort to stay in the darkness behind his eyelids but it was useless. __Katara__ was just too loud…she may have__ been in the next room but damn! __Zuko__ couldn't have been __**that**__ good at having sex! __Aang__ opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling angrily, and through his anger he got an idea. He was just going to put himself in __Zuko's__ place. Now __Katara__ was calling out his name in pleasure…now he had the endurance to go on for hours…now…__Aang__ pulled his pants all the way down and took hold of his staff…he was feeling the pleasure. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Aang blushed at his own actions. He must have been going for hours…even after they were done…which was probably two hours ago because it was dawn…

Aang could only imagine what they were doing now…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Fire Lord's room**

Katara opened her deep sapphire eyes to the morning, taking in all of the colors in the Fire Nation Palace. Her eyes widened slightly when there wasn't a body beside hers. She could have sworn that her Fire Nation lover had fallen asleep with her…

_" I__ rise with the sun."_

Katara smiled when she remembered what Zuko told her five years ago at the North Pole when they fought in the Oasis. She hated him so much that day…but now…

_" Let__ me take you to heaven __Katara_

Katara could say she loved him. Was she falling too quickly? What about Aang? She loved him too but, how much?

" Good morning."

Katara looked over and saw Zuko with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and from the way he smelled he had just gotten out of the shower. " good morning." Katara whispered.

" Why are you whispering?" Zuko asked. " I don't think anybody's gonna wake up from you talking regularly." He added.

Unless…

Zuko gave Katara a satisfied smirk and said. " You lost your voice, didn't you?"

Katara blushed and looked elsewhere. " So what?"

Zuko chuckled to himself and said. " I wonder how."

Katara was about to say something before she noticed there was a messenger hawk sitting on the balcony, waiting patiently for anyone to see it. Why it didn't just fly in remained a mystery but Katara went to see what it had on its back anyway. She wrapped herself in the sheets and walked over to it, she read the letter…

_Dear Lee,_

_How are you doing__? Or should I say Fire Lord __Zuko__? I know we haven't seen each other in a while and that you're really from the Fire Nation…but I want you to know that I'm going to be there to see you! I'm sure you don't know who I am but you'll surely be surprised. _

_Love,_

_-Your secret admirer_

" Zuko…do you know who it might be?" Katara asked.

" What was that?" Zuko asked.

" You heard me." Katara scowled while she glared at him. Zuko smiled at her annoyance and wrapped his arms around her waist. " It could be anyone Katara. I **am** the Fire Lord." He whispered gently in her ear before left her side to get dressed for a meeting he was scheduled to go to in an hour.

Katara glared at the scroll in jealousy but couldn't hide her growing curiosity. She read the letter over and over again trying to find out who could have sent it but no one came to mind. She was going to need some assistance for this one…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Main Hall**

Katara walked through the halls of the Palace and towards the kitchen. If anything she knew where the person she was looking for would be.

" I am so serious Monroe, this girl can really eat. And I mean **eat**, and to top it all off she won't gain weight to save her life, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I like girls with an appetite, proves they're not anorexic." Jacobi said smoothly while he eyed Jade a few feet away from him.

" That's called metabolism baby." Jade said and winked at him.

Jacobi was the newest servant to the Palace and was one of the few servants that actually liked his job. He had semi-long short and spikey black hair and dark green eyes. He looked good in a lot of colors but among all of them, red was his favorite, so working in the Palace where all they basically wore **was **red this was the perfect job for him. He had a dazzling smile and his body was muscularly lean, he didn't have Zuko's body but he wasn't scrawny either, so he still looked pretty good. He wasn't related to Jade but he may as well been because the two of them are like brother and sister.

Jacobi smiled at Jade and was about to say something possibly perverted to her but when he noticed Katara, he gave her a bright smile and said. " Good Morning Katara."

" Good morning Jacobi." She said.

" It seems you and the Fire Lord really know how to have fun. Thanks for keeping me up all night, sleeping was the last thing I wanted to do." Jade said with a small smirk.

Katara blushed and said. " Sorry about that Jade. Zuko—

" Must have been buckin because you were going crazy. I was like **damn**, he can really hit that." Jacobi cut in.

Katara looked elsewhere in an attempt to focus on something else that would make her blush go away but this talk about what she and Zuko did last night wasn't really helping.

" I can only imagine what Toph must have heard. She was right across the hall and I know she doesn't sleep _that_ hard." Jacobi said with a wide grin.

Katara cleared her throat signaling that it was a good time to change the subject. Jacobi got the message and decided to leave. " Well I'll be seeing you." He said while walked out. " I wonder if Iroh woke up too." He added silently.

" Jade, I'm going to need your help." Katara began but Jade cut in and said. " No problem, but if it's with Zuko then all I have to tell you right now, for future reference of course, is when you're about to climax or when you think he's taking too long to make you reach that certain peak, you have to get on top and ride him likes there's no tomorrow! Trust me, he'll love it."

Katara covered her cheeks and tried to slow the rapid heat that was coming to her face. " Jade that's not what I wanted to talk abo—

" Or when the both of you are angry but horny at the same time you should—

Katara covered Jade's mouth and said. " Jade, I really need you to listen to me, so let me speak first okay?"

Jade let out a long sigh when Katara removed her hand and patiently signaled for her to say whatever was on her mind.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**2 days later**

Katara made sure to stay occupied while Jade was out looking for information on who Zuko's secret admirer could be. The two of them had promised to say in touch if Jade found out anything, luckily Zuko was interested as well, so it wouldn't count as spying, but Katara really wished Jade would come to her soon…these letters were starting to get on her nerves…

_Hello Fire Lord __Zuko,_

_Have you been able to guess who I am yet? Or are you eagerly waiting for my arrival? I honestly can't wait to see you again! It's been a very long time and I'm getting so excited._

_Love,_

_-Your secret admirer_

Katara was really starting to get pissed off when the letters Zuko's secret admirer where sending began to get longer and passionate…

_Dear __Zuko,_

_Have you noticed these letters are coming to you faster? That just means that I'__m getting closer.__ I'm in the Fire Nation now and I'll soon request you to come see me. Or…I could just drop in and visit you in your room, the two of us alone should have no distractions and we'll be able to catch up on a lot of things. I hope you find me almost as sexy as you are because I've grown into a woman now. I'm sure you've grown into an even sexier young man. I'm sure being the Fire Lord means you have "experience"__ and you could be good in bed, but I'm sure I'll find out what tricks you can do if we get that far and if you're not already with someone, but if you're not…I'm positive you won't hesitate._

_Love,_

_-your secret, and now getting closer, admirer_

" I'm starting to think I should reply to these letters. Whoever this lady is sounds interesting." Zuko said out loud while he reading one of the latest letters.

Katara looked at him sharply from the corner of her eye and said. " Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Zuko smirked in satisfaction. She was getting jealous. " I hope whoever this girl may be is as sexy as she sounds in these letters." He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

" Or she's conceited." Katara mumbled. " For all you know she could really be a man." She added under her breath.

Zuko chuckled under his breath, now she was hallucinating. Zuko didn't know who this person was but he definitely knew it wasn't a man. Zuko set one of his latest letters aside so that he could do his work when someone knocked at the door.

" Fire Lord Zuko. There is someone who wishes to see you."

" I'll be there in a moment." Zuko called.

" You don't have to go anywhere Fire Lord."

Zuko's door slowly opened. He looked over sharply at who dared to enter is room without permission but his eyes widened in surprise at who was standing at the door.

Jin.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm glad that I added her into the story, but now that I'm starting to remember that one episode that she appeared in…I hate her. What the hell?**** At least she's adding to the conflict…**

**Review please.**

**Inakura**


	7. Chapter seven

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a week but I've been busy lately. So I'm going to have to change my updating time because me updating every two days isn't working out and I had to find out the hard way that High School don't have kind of schedule. So now, I'm going to have to say that I'll update when I update.**

**Thanks!**

**Avatar ****Airis****, pinklen98, Shadowed Reflection, ****FlareKnight****BonitaChickia****, Megan ****Consoer****, and ****AshBender!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter seven

Zuko looked elsewhere for a few seconds and blushed slightly before he said. " It's nice to…see you again after all of these years…I'm surprised you still remember me Jin."

" Who?" Katara asked while she glared at Zuko.

" I could never forget about you Lee, or should I say Fire Lord Zuko?" Jin said while she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. " You're body is so strong, I feel so safe in your arms." She added.

" Okay since you like to flirt so much why don't you tell me who you are?" Katara asked while she gave Jin an icy glare. Who was this girl and why did she keep calling Zuko Lee? How does Zuko even know this girl? Did she used to be one of the Palace whores?

" Who is she Lee?" Jin asked.

Zuko cleared his throat and said. " Jin this is Katara. Katara, this is Jin, I met her a while back when Uncle and I were in the Earth Kingdom. I had an alias back then which is why she calls me Lee." He explained. " I see she was my secret admirer."

" Ever since our date I never forgot about you Lee. Why don't we finish where we left and I'll accept your apology." Jin said with a bright red blush staining her cheeks.

" Zuko what is she talking about?" Katara asked.

Zuko stepped away from Jin and leaned against his desk, he sighed and crossed his arms. "Katara I think you should leave." He said calmly.

" What?" Katara asked incredulously.

" I want you to leave Katara. Jin and I have a lot to talk about…" Zuko said and let his hair down, hiding his expression behind his pitch black locks.

Katara saw Jin step forward and lay her head on Zuko's chest while she wrapped her hands around his waist. Jin rolled her eyes at Katara before she looked up at Zuko and saw his brilliant golden eyes looking through his hair at the water-bender.

Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko before she turned around sharply to leave. She slammed his metal door closed and didn't look back afterwards. Fine, if Zuko didn't want her near his precious Jin or didn't want her around while he talked to her then that was just fine!

" What do you want to talk about Lee?" Jin asked sweetly.

" I want to talk about the two of us." Zuko said. " Have a seat on my bed."

Jin smiled at him and took a seat. Finally, Lee…or Zuko was coming around. She knew he was Fire Nation but she couldn't help but to feel excited. When Zuko said he wanted to talk about the two of them it clearly meant that he was interested in her. Jin blushed when she began to imagine what the two of them could do…

" How do you feel about me Jin?" Zuko asked.

" To be honest Zuko…I love you. I know our first date wasn't the greatest out of all of the many you've probably had but it was the best moment of my life, even though you left me that night…" Jin said.

" Exactly." Zuko said sharply, making Jin look up at him in surprise. " What could you possibly love about me? After I left you standing there…"

" I never stopped thinking about you after that day Zuko." Jin said as if she didn't hear him. " I was kind of disappointed after that day…but the more I thought about it the more I couldn't believe how quickly I'd fallen in love with you. I knew I just had to see you again, no matter what…"

Jin gave Zuko a weak smile. " I know it took a while but here I am…" she said.

" What do you love about me Jin?" Zuko asked.

" What?" Jin asked.

" What do you love about me?" Zuko repeated.

Jin looked elsewhere in thought before she shrugged. " I can't really explain love to you Zuko." she said.

" I wasn't asking you to explain love to me Jin…I want you to explain **what** you love about me." Zuko said while he eyed her across the room.

" I don't know what I love about you Zuko, I just love you." Jin said.

" Then you don't really love me Jin." Zuko said calmly and ignored the shocked look she gave him. " If you can't tell me what you love about me then you could just be deeply infatuated. Like a young girl with a crush on an older boy. Jin, you don't know me well enough to say you love me."

" But Zuko I—

" What do you know about me Jin? What have I been through? What are my ups and my downs? My turn ons and my turn offs? Why didn't I kiss you that night? Jin, I'm sorry but you have to be more than just a girl to me and I have to be more than just a boy to you. Do you love me because of my looks?" Zuko asked.

Jin turned away from him. " Zuko I—

" Don't take this the wrong way Jin but you don't know anything about me to say that you love me, Jin you—

" Zuko please!" Jin cried and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Zuko wasn't that surprised to feel her tears on his chest, but he was still surprised by her actions. " Please don't reject me after all of this time! After all that I had to go through in order to see you please don't reject me!" she sobbed.

Zuko put one of his arms around her waist and the other on her head. " Jin…I'm not going to reject you…" he said. Jin looked up at him hopefully. " but I'm not going to accept you either." He added.

" Then what are you trying to say?" Jin asked.

" I can't return your feelings Jin." Zuko said. " I'm sure you'll find someone that can." He added before he gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Jin blushed slightly and nodded in understanding.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**3 days later**

Zuko had noticed that Katara had been avoiding him for the past few days. Why? Was this about Jin? If so, there was no reason to be because Jin had left a day or so ago…

" And so Fire Lord Zuko. The Earth Kingdom General Chen would like to meet with you, he would like to discuss territories." Admiral Kei explained.

Zuko could hear the resent in his voice and understood every bit of it. " Territories? Why would he want to discuss that? Everything is fine where it is." Zuko said.

" Do you want me to cancel your meeting with him?" Kei asked.

" No…I would like to hear what he has to say." Zuko said.

" Yes Fire Lord Zuko." Admiral Kei said and the meeting in the war room was dismissed. Zuko left his throne in the war room and went to find Katara. He knew he would run into her eventually…the two of them only had tomorrow and the next day together so he would have find a way to make them enjoyable…sex wasn't everything…

Zuko felt like he was walking around for hours, and probably was before he finally found Katara outside the Palace. She was practicing her bending by the ocean outside of the city…Zuko took a seat on a nearby rock and watched. She must have been out here for a while now…

Katara breathed heavily, her arms shook, and sweat ran down the side of her head. She was exhausted, but she wasn't going to stop until she mastered this new technique Jade had showed her. Jade told her that this move could be mastered by any element, so she just _had_ to try and master it.

Katara sighed and tried again. She closed her eyes and raised her arms high above her head, a gigantic wave shadowed over her and she gracefully yet powerfully began to bend it into a giant sphere. The trick was to keep the water going as fast as she could and while keeping that same speed, bending it into a huge dragon. The move didn't sound _**to**__**o** hard but it required complete and absolute concentration and was only to be used as a last resort and took up a lot of energy._

Katara opened her eyes and saw that her sphere was spinning with a lot of power. Katara began to unwrap the sphere and tried to bend the rapidly flowing water but it spun out of her control and ran into a cliff, completely destroying a big chuck of it.

Zuko stared in awe. This move was amazing and could probably break through anything. If Katara had used that move during the invasion she probably could have destroyed half of the city or at least most of Palace. Zuko looked at Katara in curiosity when she cried out in frustration.

" Damn it! This has got to be the hardest technique in the world! I'll never get this right!" she screamed angrily.

" What are you talking about Katara? That was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" Zuko asked.

Katara turned to Zuko sharply when she realized he was there. " It wasn't supposed to go that way Zuko." She said.

" Then what were you supposed to do?" Zuko asked. " Even though you may not have done what you wanted to do, you progress in doing the first half of it was amazing—

" What do you want Zuko?" Katara asked sharply.

Zuko narrowed his eyes in concern and said. " I originally came out here to talk to you, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately and wanted to ask you why. When I found you out here I saw you bending and decided to watch. What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

" Nothing." Katara mumbled and looked away from him.

" You don't have to lie to me Kata—

" Who said I was lying!"

" I can tell you're lying!" Zuko said irritably, he was losing his temper. " All I want to know is what's wrong with you Katara! Ever since Jin came you've been acting differently!"

" Then what do you think is wrong Zuko!?" Katara said angrily. " If my _**strange** behavior has been going on since Jin came what do you think is wrong!"_

" If you're jealous then you don't need to be because Jin is obviously gone and we're only friends!" Zuko said.

" It was really hard to tell that that was case Zuko because of the way she was acting around you! You two didn't seem like you were only friends!" Katara said with her hands on her hips.

" Well we are! Why are you being such a bitch about this Katara! You don't see me acting like this around the Avatar!" Zuko said before he was suddenly whipped across the face. (Katara wasn't close enough to slap him).

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm his rapidly growing anger when blood ran down his face. Katara's water whip was quick and left a small cut on him…

Katara noticed this and gasped slightly. " Zuko! I'm so sorry! I was just—I didn't mean too—when I thought about Jin I—I'm so sorry." Katara said, her eyes beginning to water.

She walked over to him and saw him shaking violently. His fists were balled up and his jaw was clenched tightly. " Zuko?" Katara said warily, she gently touched her hand to his and they were immediately covered in the same bright red liquid that ran down the side of his face. " Zuko?" Katara said worriedly.

Zuko growled and violently shoved Katara away from him violently. He breathed heavily and glared at Katara while she lay on the floor. He turned away from her and held his head in frustration. " I don't even know what made me want to come out here and speak to you!" he screamed.

" Zuko please! Calm down!" Katara pleaded.

" After what you **just** did to me, I need to calm down?" Zuko asked furiously.

Katara turned away from him and said. " I told you I was sorry Zuko…" she sobbed. Zuko was almost as bad as Aang when he went into the Avatar State. He was so violent and angry…it was like there was no way to stop him…he really scared her when he got like this…she really believed that he could kill someone when he got this angry…he…he was truly a fire-bender…temper and all.

Zuko turned to her and was about to retort when he saw Katara. His eyes widened when he realized what he was putting her through. Zuko sighed and walked over to her, he kneeled down beside her and Katara threw her arms around Zuko. He heard her apologizing to him over and over and he felt he hot tears on his neck. She was going through so much pain right now…

Zuko held her close and felt her body shaking and racking with each breath that she took. There was no other choice…Zuko had to do this…he had to this so he could **never ever** put her through or see her in this much pain again…

" Katara…I want you to leave me…I want you to stay with the Avatar…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Now that I finished writing this**** chapter…I'm just now starting to realizing how sad it was…I kind of want to cry…sorry about that readers…**

**Inakura****: Can you please…review anyway?**


	8. Chapter eight

**When was the last time I updated? Hopefully not that long ago…**

**Thanks!**

**Pinklen98, Shadowed Reflection, ****Pennyswan, ****Aeyame, ****AvatarAiris****, Nietzche34, Bonita ****Chickia****Awapuhi****, and ****Secondhokage!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter eight

Katara's eyes widened and she stared at Zuko in shock when she pulled away from him. " Zuko what are saying?! I can't leave you! Why would you want me to stay with Aang?!" she asked frantically.

Zuko stood up and sighed, he stared directly at the sun for a few long moments before he looked back at Katara and said. " By order of the Fire Lord, Katara, you will stay with the Avatar until further notice."

Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko in curiosity. " Zuko what are you ta—

In one swift motion Zuko was behind Katara, before she could react Zuko knocked her unconscious and caught her before she fell to ground. Katara had a shocked look on her face before she began to relax and her eyes slowly begin to close. Zuko brought her close to him and whispered in her ear before she lost all consciousness…

**o****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Flashback**

_Aang__ yawned while he walked through the empty streets of the city while the light from the late night stands lit his path and enabled him to see a hooded figure a few feet away__Aang__ was startled slightly when the hooded figure's luminous gold eyes shined through the dark and glared at him. __Zuko__Aang__ said._

_" What__Zuko__ asked sharply._

_" Yeah__ that's you." __Aang__ said while he let out a relieved sigh. __" Why__ did you want me to come here? It's late." He added._

_" I__ want you to leave with __Katara__, you don't have to bring her back tomorrow, the day after or__ the month after the next__. I want her to stay with you." __Zuko__ said, not even bothering to answer __Aang's__ question. He walked forward and waited patiently for __Aang__ to take her from his grasp._

_Aang__ stared at __Katara's__ unconscious figure resting in __Zuko's__ strong arms and he glared at him suspiciously. __" What__ did you do to her?" he asked._

_Zuko t__hrust __Katara__ into __Aang'__s__ arms. __Aang__ was surprised at first but shook it off and looked around for __Zuko__. He was nowhere in sight…_

The memories of what happened last night played over and over in Aang's mind while he watched Katara under the morning sun. She's been out for a while now…

Aang walked over to Katara and leaned over her sleeping form. When was she going to wake up? What happened between her and Zuko? …

…What about Toph?

Aang's eyes widened slightly when the beautiful blind earth-bender suddenly came to mind. He sat up and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Toph when Katara was currently unconscious, but…why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Aang shrugged, it was probably because he hadn't seen her in a while…

Katara sat up and moaned slightly, she gently rubbed that back of her head and looked around. Katara gasped slightly when she noticed the room she was in. " Aang? Why are we at the Air Temple? Where's Zuko?"

Aang snapped out his thoughts and smiled. " Good Morning Katara. I'm not sure if you remember but while you were asleep I brought you here, Zuko said he wanted you to stay with me. Didn't he tell you?"

Katara was confused at first until she suddenly remembered what happened when Zuko knocked her out. Zuko must have taken her to Aang while she was unconscious…

Katara gripped the bottom of her skirt while hot angry tears ran down her cheeks. Didn't Zuko know that she loved him? How could he forcibly make her leave? That bastard…that stupid motherfucking **bastard**! Was she some kind of sex toy to him?! Zuko could burn in hell for all that she cared! He could fuck with any whore he wanted too from now on because she didn't give a damn about him anymore! If Zuko wanted her to leave him and stay with Aang so badly then so be it!

Katara bit back a sob and turned away from Aang's concerned face. She didn't want to talk about how she fell for what she once despised…a fire-bender. She didn't want to talk about the argument she had with the man whose bright golden eyes stared into her own deep sapphire wanting to know her concerns…she didn't want to _think_ about his charming smile and the way she made her feel…she didn't want to feel this anger and sorrow that he was causing her…she even **wished **with of her heart she never got involved with the fire-bender…Katara hiccupped slightly while the river of her tears continued to flow down her cheeks…but if that was the case then why did she want to see him so badly?

Aang moved closer to Katara and pulled her into a hug. She didn't return it but he knew she would soon…why was she crying? She couldn't possibly have loved Zuko…right?

Aang smiled, nothing else mattered right now… Katara was his again…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(2**** months later)**

**Earth Kingdom**

" So you see Fire Lord Zuko, we of the Earth Kingdom need more territory. When your father reigned, he claimed a lot of territory when his troops were in our cities, but now that he's gone I believe we should claim it back." The Earth Kingdom General Quain said.

" You don't **need** more territory General Quain, the territories are fine where they are, but you can take back the cities that were claimed when my father ruled. Ba Sing Se and Omashu were yours originally so you can claim those without question." Zuko said calmly.

" The Earth Kingdom is a rapidly growing Nation Fire Lord, if we don't have enough territory our cities will be over populated. We **need** more land." General Quain said sternly.

" **No**, you don't. The Earth Kingdom has enough room for all of your citizens and you'd just be taking advantage of the land by willingly having more children. I know you couldn't possibly want to use the land for food because I already agreed to let you grow a few crops in the Fire Nation and I was told about the deal you made with the Water Tribes. I know you don't want to use the land for materials because I've already said you could use some of the Fire Nations, building a small city with this extra land would be allowed but I'm not going to give you any land so you can forget about the land you already have. If you stepped outside your cities you would see there is **plenty** of territory that you haven't used." Zuko said with a smug look on his face.

General Quain scowled at Zuko angrily, he was right. The Earth Kingdom had plenty of land outside of the cities and they would take the extra territory for granted with more children, but… the Fire Lord didn't understand that earth-benders didn't like to stay in one place and liked to expand, so if the Fire Lord wouldn't willingly give them more land….they'd take it.

" Jade wake up…the meeting's over." Zuko said gently when General Quain left and he noticed she was sleep. It wasn't a surprise though…she always fell asleep after a few hours of doing nothing or something she didn't want to do, an example was sitting through this meeting…

" Nephew…I want you to be prepared for battle. General Quain didn't look as if he wanted to accept this." Iroh said sternly.

" I know Uncle…" Zuko said.

Iroh was surprised when Jade suddenly tackled Zuko and held him against the wall. Zuko's eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. Jade had her hands around his waist and pressed herself against his chest. She looked up at Zuko and her beautiful deep green eyes stared into his sleepily. Zuko blushed slightly…he hasn't been hugged this way since Katara…

Jade laid her head on his shoulder and said. " Zuko…I need to ask you something really important…"

" What?" Zuko said.

" Can we have a party?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I**** know a lot is going on right now and Jades' question was a complete change of subject but I wanted everyone to have a little fun for a change. This doesn't have to be drama all the time right?**

**Inakura****: Review please.**


	9. Chapter nine

**Awesome! I had the day off from school today, so I'm just ****gonna**** use the rest of my free time to update. I would've earlier but me and my mom started watching CSI and Law and Order and you know…got occupied, before we went to the store. **

**Thanks!**

**Pinklen98, CleverWriter2416, ****AvatarAiris, ****jliljj, ****FlareKnight****, and Nietzche3****4! All of you are awesome! ****E****ven though I haven't met any of you to know for sure I really don't think I have too.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter nine

" Wha—why—no!" Zuko said sharply.

" But Zuko it'll be fun! My party will beat all of those _boring_ ballroom dances' that the council requests and I won't even invite that many people!" Jade whined slightly, she walked over to Iroh and said. " Don't you want Iroh to have a taste of something new before his time comes?"

" Don't try and include him into the conversation Jade, Uncle knows just as well as you do that we can't easily kill the tradition that's gone on through the Fire Nation for centuries." Zuko said while the three of them walked out of the room.

" When you're my age there's not that many things for you discover that you haven't once before. I have been all over the world and have tried many new things…but a party in the Fire Nation without it being a secret would help us into the new era of peace. Don't you think nephew?" Iroh said with an encouraging smile.

" Uncle…don't you think a party at the palace would be a little much? And besides, Jade will invite thousands of people, we'll never have enough room!" Zuko said irritably.

" Don't be such a baby Zuko! And besides, I don't even know thousands of people." Jade said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Zuko and Iroh halted and looked at Jade as if she were crazy.

Jade sighed exasperatingly. " Okay maybe I **do** know thousands of people! But how could I tell? I don't count the people I know." She said sassily and rolled her eyes.

Zuko was about to retort but Iroh put a hand on his shoulder, he smiled and said. " Don't start with her nephew, you'll never win."

" Come on you two! We have to start planning for the party which won't happen unless you come on!" Jade called, she tried to wait for them but she was too anxious to get back to the Fire Nation and start planning for the party. Jade began to walk a little slower while the two of them ran to catch up with her. She easily got lost in thought about who she was going to invite. Toph of course….Sokka…Mai…Ty lee if she's in town….Haru…Teo…Azula, so she wouldn't feel left out…not Jin…not Jun…not Meng…Aang…definitely Katara…Pakku if she can…a few Kyoshi warriors…

" Hey! Watch it lady!" a really muscular dude said out of nowhere. He scowled at Jade and grumbled something incoherent. Jade snapped back into her thoughts when she bumped into the man but glared at him and said. " Well excuse me! I never thought I would run into a walking brick wall!"

" What did you say!" the man scowled.

" You can't hear? I said—

Iroh grabbed Jade and covered her mouth before she was able to say anything else. " Excuse her sir! It's her…time of the month and she's a little irritable. She's usually very charming and sweet so excuse her manners."

Jade removed Iroh's hand and said. " It's not my time of the month—

" You're right, it's that sharp ass tongue of yours! Let's just get back to the ship before I change my mind about the party." Zuko said while the three of them began walking back again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**2 days later**

" Katara! Watch this!" Aang called and spiraled towards the clouds and did numerous loops and made a few curves. In the end he just spelled out 'I love you.'

Katara smiled and was about to say something when a messenger hawk suddenly appeared. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the message had a Fire Nation emblem on it. Katara's mind began to wander when she thought the message could be from Zuko…she gripped the scroll tightly and glared at the ground. She was being a little foolish…Zuko wasn't the only one in the Fire Nation…

_Dear __Katara__ and __Aang_

_Hey boo, __Zuko__ said I could have a party and I've decided that you and __Aang__ are invited! I don't know why __you haven't been around lately but it'll be good for you to come back to the Fire Nation. You might not want to come but you don't have a choice because if you don't come I'll __**bring**__ you. And I'm serious._

Katara smiled while she read the letter. Jade wasn't going to change any time soon…

_Also, I'm positive you'll have fun! I know I don't know what happened between you and __Zuko__ but you can just ignore him. You know what's __gonna__ be there, food, drinks, etc. I'll see you and __Aang__ there!_

_Love,_

_Jade_

" Do you want to go?" Aang asked. He secretly hoped she wouldn't, even though he knew she would. Aang just didn't want Katara to interact with Zuko and old feelings begin to spark.

" As much as I don't want to go back to the Fire Nation, I'll go to Jade's party. The Air Temple's fine but I don't want to miss out." Katara said with a shrug.

" Yeah…when's the party?" Aang asked.

" Today at sundown." Katara said and the two of them left to get ready.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Jade's room**

" I feel stupid." Toph said while she poked out her lips slightly for Jade to paint them red.

" Toph you look beautiful." Jade reassured.

" You're just saying that because I can't see for myself." Toph said while Jade brushed her hair.

" Even if you could see for yourself you would know that you looked beautiful. And besides, I wouldn't play on your face and let you know go to the party looking crazy." Jade said. Toph chuckled and nodded in agreement. " Don't make me mess up this ponytail and poke you in the head with these pins **because you keep moving.**" Jade added.

" Hey Jade! We made…it here." Aang said when he came in the room.

He was in awe seeing Toph Bei Fong sitting down on Jade's bed looking just as beautiful as her dress. It was of course an Earth Kingdom style dress because that was where Toph was from. It was kind of loose around the bust but nicely fitting around the body, showing off Toph's figure. It was a rich light green color and had a few small silver flowers for décor.

Different form the rest of the women, her hair was in a simple ponytail but had curls at the end. Toph had a long bang on the side of her face and small clear green pins adorned her hair and brought out the color of her eyes.

" You look…really nice—

" I know but isn't Toph beautiful?" Jade asked.

" Yeah…" Aang said shyly with a slight blush, he rubbed his bald and smiled widely. " Well, the parties about to start…" he added.

" Thanks Aang, we'll be right out after I make Toph a little extra luscious." Jade said.

" Luscious?" Aang and Toph said in unison.

" Do you people know what anything means?" Jade asked half to herself while she took out some lotion and opened Toph's hand.

**Ballroom**

" It's nice to see you again Katara. It's been a while." Haru said with a warm smile.

" Hi Haru. How have you been?" Katara asked.

" Fine, my dad's getting along well too." Haru said before the lights grew dim until the entire ballroom was completely dark. A few people took their seats at the numerous tables around the room. Katara and Haru were by one of the food tables so the both of them just leaned against it.

A bright light was cast on the stage and Jade stood in the spotlight. " Hey everyone!" She called. " Is everyone having a good time?" she asked.

Everyone in the room let out a small cheer that eventually grew louder. After the crowd of people quieted down Jade said. " That's good, well…enjoy the party, dance to the music, eat, and you know have fun. In a little bit we'll provide a bit of entertainment…"

Katara looked over at Haru and noticed that he was watching Jade with keen interest, it didn't seem as if he was all that interested in what she was saying because even though it was slight, Katara could see his eyes roaming up and down her body. His eyes were wide with amazement, and his mouth was open a little. Jade must have been the prettiest girl he's seen in a while…

" And with that, enjoy the party!" Jade said smiling, she looked throughout the crowd of cheering people before she left the stage. For a split second Jade caught Haru's gaze and he looked away shyly. He was caught staring…

" Why don't you go talk to her?" Katara asked.

" W-What?" Haru stuttered. " I'll never find her in this crowd." He added.

" You won't unless you look." Katara said before she gently pushed Haru forward. Encouraging him to go find Jade, she looked through the crowd and saw Toph surrounded by about five guys. She looked as if she was about chuck a piece of the floor at them so Katara went over to help.

Jade walked through the crowd and to the food and refreshments table. She noticed that they were running a little low on supplies before she was suddenly distracted when she felt someone tapping her arm lightly.

" Need any help?" Azula asked suddenly.

" No I got this." Jade said before Azula suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to the side. She looked around to make sure no one was watching the two of them. " Good because request your assistance. I need you to tell me who that guy is over there." Azula said nervously.

" You know, you really didn't need to grab me like that, I would have just came if you asked me too after I—

" Jade who is he?" Azula asked sharply.

Jade looked over and saw a guy with semi-long short black hair and dark green eyes. He was kind of tall but he didn't tower over you. His body was muscularly lean and he was wearing a long black and dark gray robe, showing that he was one of the servants or working as a waiter. His robe nice and was nicely fitting and showed off his muscularly lean body and strong shoulders unlike the others that looked like it was three sizes too big or small. He had a dazzlingly smile and was really cute. Jacobi. He was currently about to perform, with a few background singers…

" If you're talking about **him** then that's Jacobi. You haven't seen him before?" Jade asked.

" No…but he's been watching me for a while now, what do you think he wants." Azula said with a slight blush.

"I can think of three or four things but he probably likes you, he might even dedicate this song to you." Jade said.

" Song? He's going to sing for me?" Azula asked.

" Well it is music night… but then again the song could be for anyone, or me, but since you said he's been watching you for a while it could be for you." Jade said and ignored the glare Azula shot at her.

" Everyone may I have you attention please?" Jacobi asked.

Everyone looked towards the stage expectantly, some people talked quietly amongst themselves but eventually everyone was silent. " I'm not much of a singer but people tell me I have some talent, but that aside, I'd like to dedicate this song to a few girls I've noticed that have been having a good time especially" Jacobi said while he flashed his smile.

Jacobi cleared his throat and silently spoke to the background singers, he told them the notes he wanted them to play and after the crowd got used to the beat the song began:

_Say what __yo__ name is_

_Ooh yeah that fits __you__ girl_

_Tell me where you headed_

_Can I walk with you girl?_

_You got that look in __yo__ eyes_

_That look like you give __yo__ boy a here good __ol__' time_

_And I'm on it girl, that's right I'm on it girl_

_See this is the first time I had a girl,_

_Who looks set me on fire_

_I'm really __tryna__ get to know you better girl,_

_You __ain't __gotta__ act like you shy._

_Cause we __gon__ do, __sumthing_

_Sumthing__ is __gon__ get done_

_And we __gon__ get, __crunk_

_And have a lot of, fun_

_And I say,_

_Shawty, __shawty,_

_She wearing her hair_

_She working them jeans_

_She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

_She keep it on and, __poppin_

_Shawty__ keep it on and __poppin_

_Ooh, __oooh,ooh__ yeah_

_Shawty, __shawty_

_The way you wearing that top got __yo__ boy so hot_

_Ain't__ no mistaking, playing, or faking,_

_You got me open and waiting, and __poppin_

_You keep me on and __poppin_

_oooooh, __oooooooh_

_Umh, __Umh,_

_let me tell you __I __tryna__ keep my swagger,_

_but you bout to have me girl_

_Jump through about four or five hoops of, ooh baby_

_Let's take it to the hood so the people can see you girl_

_Oh yes you mean and vicious the way you __switchin_

_Now I say_

_This is the first time I had a girl_

_Who looks set me on fire_

_I'm really __tryna__ get to know you better girl,_

_You __ain't __gotta__ act like you shy._

_Cause we __gon__ do, __sumthing_

_Sumthing__, is __gon__ get done_

_And we __gon__ get, __crunk_

_And have a lot of, fun_

_Ooooh, __Ohhhhh_

_Shawty, __shawty_

_She wearing her hair_

_She working them jeans_

_She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

_She keep it on and, __poppin_

_Shawty__ keep it on and __poppin_

_Ooh, __oooh__, ooh yeah_

_Shawty,__shawty_

_The way you wearing that top got __yo__ boy so hot_

_Ain't__ no mistaking, playing, or fak__ing_

_You got me open and __waitin__, and __poppin_

_You keep me on and poppin_

_oooooh, __oooooooh_

_Shawty,__shawty_

_She wearing her hair_

_She working them jeans_

_She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

_She keep it on and, __poppin_

_Poppin_

_Shawty,__shawty_

_The way you wearing that top got __yo__ boy so hot_

_Ain't__ no mistaking, playing, or faking,_

_You got me open and waiting, and __poppin_

_Shawty__ got me __poppin_

_Ooooooooooh, __ooooooooooh, __Ooh, __oo__, ooh, __ooo__oooh, __ooo__oooh_

_You make me feel like a winner girl I __wanna__ say_

_Ooh, __oo__, ooh, __oooh__oooh__oo__oooh_

_Let me put my hand around your waist while the background sing_

_Oooooh, __oooo__ooooh, __ooooh, __ooo__oooh_

_Cause we __gon__ do __sumthing_

_Sumthing__ is __gon__ get done_

_Oooooh, __oooo__ooooh, __ooooh, __ooo__oooh_

_I__'m about to have a fit! Cause you're my number 1_

_Shawty, __shawty_

_She wearing her hair_

_She working them jeans_

_She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

_She keep it on and, __poppin_

_Shawty__ keep it on and __poppin_

_Ooh, __oooh__, ooh yeah!_

_Shawty, __shawty_

_The way you wearing that top got __yo__ boy so ho__t_

_Ain't__ no mistaking, playing, or faking_

_You got me open and waiting, and __poppin_

_You keep me on and __poppin_

_oooooh, __oooooooh_

The crowd roared excitedly when the song was done. A few people weren't really into music but they still clapped and liked the beat to the song. Jacobi and two of his background singers bowed and stuff like that before they left the stage. Jade clapped excitedly and called out Jacobi's name along with a lot of other people.

A hooded figure watched Katara while she was with Toph. He scowled and pushed his way through the crowd until he found Jade. He snatched her away from a guy she was talking to and held her by her wrist. " Why did you invite Katara!?" he demanded.

" Because I wanted too! And I don't know who you are but you need to get your hands off me." Jade said sharply while she glared at whoever she was talking too.

The hooded figure rolled his eyes and revealed his face. " Oh! Hey Zuko, you liken the party?" Jade asked. " Before you say something I must say that you look fine tonight, especially in that hood…"

" Really? Wha—anyway, why did you invite Katara!? I haven't seen her in two months! Do know how much she probably hates me!" Zuko said sharply while he looked for her through the crowd.

" Calm down Zuko…let's sit down." Jade said and lead him to an empty table. The both of them found a table and sat down.

" Would either of you like anything to eat or drink?" a waitress asked just as Jade was about to say something.

" I'll have some tea please." Jade said.

" Champagne." Zuko said simply.

" I'll be right back." The waitress said.

" Would you like a little lingerie while you drinking that?" Jade said. " You know you could get drunk."

" Just let me explain to you what happened." Zuko said. Jade wasn't like Azula, but Zuko knew she was his sister. Jade may play too much sometimes but she was still someone he could talk to whenever he wanted too. She was easy to talk and it was equally easy to talk to her, she definitely wasn't like most people…Jade could actually listen to what you're saying to her and understand it to the deepest meaning. That was probably why she thought of as a genius…in her bending and intellectually…

_…After a few drinks__ and two hours_

" Jade I was so angry…it seems like every time I try and do something good it ends up turning out bad, things started to change a bit when I was seventeen but, I suppose that wasn't enough to prevent me from snapping at Katara." Zuko explained before he took a few sips of his drink.

" I know where you're coming from…but, is that the reason why you sent Katara to stay with Aang?" Jade asked.

" Yeah…I could have seriously hurt her physically if I let her stay…or added to her emotional pain and possibly caused some kind of mental distress. I know that Katara is strong but…I'm a fire-bender, I'm passionate but unstable and not easily controlled. I want someone to balance out Katara's healing waters not turn it into vapor." Zuko said with a shrug. " So basically I want someone to be able to agree with her and not argue as much I do with her, someone who can easily calm her down instead of add to her anger with harsh words or forceful restraint…"

" Aang…Zuko he's good for all of that stuff but he's not who Katara wants to be with, sure you can have a short-temper from time to time but she can too. Yeah you're passionate and a bit unstable and hard to control but without all of that Zuko you wouldn't be a fire-bender because those are all of the things that make **fire**. You're determined to burn and often persistent to get what you want, but that can be admirable and annoying at the same time. I don't know about Katara but I like it when we argue, you make a forceful argument and sometimes you made sense and can be persuasive, and you still manage to look good at the same time." Jade said with a bright smile. " But that aside, Zuko I could go on and on about what makes you who you are and about the things that I don't like about you but like Katara I can see past all the bad things and love you. Didn't you know Katara loves you?" she asked.

" I was never sure but I always hoped she did as much as I did her." Zuko said.

" Exactly, but you're telling me you sent her away because of your temper." Jade said. " From what you've told me I'm pretty sure you're telling me you sent her away so she could be safe from your 'fiery temper' and so you wouldn't cause her any distress whatsoever, which is why she's with Aang now right?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked elsewhere. "These last two months without Katara isn't as stressful as I thought it would be, but when I really think about it…it doesn't compare with not knowing her for most of my life. Until our recent conversation I didn't want to admit it but…I suppose I…kind of…miss her. "

" Doesn't that feel better?" Jade asked.

" Yeah but saying it hurt a little bit." Zuko said and cleared his throat while looking around a bit to see if anyone he knew or another guy heard him say anything.

Jade sighed. " It would be so much easier if men could just say how they felt but **_nooo_** they want to keep it bottled up. Damn testosterone, always yearning for dominance or some garbage like that…"

Zuko chuckled and stood up. " I need to go find Katara."

" You know she won't talk to you." Jade said while she drunk some of the leftover champagne.

" Then I'll make her." Zuko said sharply before he walked away. Jade was about to retort but decided against it. It was time for her to go back on stage anyway…

" Hello again everyone, the party's over but we still have enough hours for music night. So before we just let the musicians play, we're going to have one more performance." Jade said, the crowd cheered and clapped encouragingly for about five to eight minutes before they quieted down in confusion.

" Come on Mai, I have something really important to do in the bathroom and it won't let me wait much longer." Jade said while the crowd muttered in curiosity.

" Singing isn't my thing Jade and you know it." Mai whispered before Jade walked behind the curtains and gently but surely pushed her out on to the stage. Mai sighed, she looked in the crowd and smiled a bit when she saw Sokka waving, smiling, and cheering at her. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes before she began to sing the slow and romantic song, the beat was gentle and created a calming aura in the room. She began:

_You came to me, in a dream_

_All the qualities, I asked for_

_In a man_

_J__ust understand me_

_Love me as you know me,_

_I'll let you know me well,_

_I don't anticipate, putting up a gate,_

_Or shelter around my heart._

_I intend to find the good inside_

_Promise, the real you_

_So pure_

_So I can give you_

_Butterflykisses_

_And, pleasure you can feel_

_I'll daze you, even bathe you_

_If you remain to keep it real_

_If you love me, love my mother;_

_Know my father_

_Hang with my brother_

_Don't discriminate_

_Or isolate me,_

_Please let me be myself,_

_I want to wear what I want to wear,_

_And say what's on my mind._

_Please be kind,_

_So I can give you_

_Butterflykisses_

_And, pleasure you can feel_

_I'll daze you, even bathe you_

_If you remain to keep it real_

_Now that you're here,_

_My visions clear,_

_I'm drenched in love._

_Fly like a dove_

_And walking through, my life with you_

_Is a blessin oh so sweet-looove_

_Ooooooh, oooooh, oooooh_

_Butterflykisses_

_And pleasure you can feel_

_I'll daze you, even bathe you_

_If you remain to keep it real_

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, they absolutely loved her. Sokka rushed up to the stage and hugged Mai tightly while she blushed slightly and smiled smugly. A lot of people left the party while a few stayed for music night.

**30 minutes later**

Zuko sighed. He leaned against the wall and took off his hood. He glanced over and saw Toph sitting with Haru at a table, the two of them weren't really talking… but only a few words were spared before Haru got up to dance to the music or go to eat.

Toph held her normal blank or bored stare for a bit until she just decided to close her eyes and listen to the calming music that filled the room. Her head swayed to the beat, she liked this music. It was relaxing but it could also get her sleepy. Jazz and Neo-soul sounded nice to her ears compared to all of the other styles of music that played made her want to jam to the beat. Toph shrugged while she was lost in thought…maybe she just liked all music…

After a while Zuko came over and sat at the same table. " Hey." He said calmly.

" Hey." Toph said lazily, she was obviously sleepy but decided to stay up for Jade. There was no way that she was gonna take all of this stuff off by herself. She could take her own clothes off but she wasn't going to take a chance with these pins…

" Has Katara spoken to you recently?" Zuko asked.

" I don't know if she's already gone but she told me she was going to her room. Aang decided they could stay for the night." Toph said before she yawned and laid her head down on the counter.

" Thanks Toph." Zuko said before he got up to leave.

Jade came over to her soon afterwards and gently shook her awake. " Toph…Toph…baby you ready to go?" she asked sweetly.

Toph nodded before she weakly punched Jade and said. " I'm not a baby…it's damn near 12:00 and the party started around 8:00. It's normal for anyone to be sleepy."

" I know precious…" Jade teased before she grabbed Toph's hand and lead her through the crowd of people that were about to go home.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Katara's**** room**

Katara held the clean light blue towel around her wet and freshly clean body, she looked at herself in the mirror and her beautiful blue eyes were clouded with thought. Katara sighed and bit her bottom lip while she went deeper into her thoughts. She walked out of her bathroom and sat down on the bed…she began brushing her…

It's been two months now…she saw Zuko so many times at the party and as much as she hated it, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him…her eyes continuously watched him and roamed up and down his body…she found out a lot from watching him…Zuko has rhythm, when he was dancing to Jacobi's song she saw him move like she never has before… he of course knows how to dress…why he was wearing his red hooded robe she didn't understand but…his beautiful golden eyes were always looking for something…who?...what?...was it her?

Katara felt her eyes begin to water. As much as she didn't want too, she missed him. She wanted to see him again….to be held in his warm embrace…to feel that wonderful and tingly feeling that she got around him…to feel his touch on her skin…to hear his voice…Katara wanted to hear his voice tell her anything not matter what it was…she loved his voice…she loved him…she couldn't deny that she loved Zuko…

…but if she loved him so much…

Why couldn't she tell him that…he was the—

Katara was broken out of her thoughts when a sudden sharp yet gentle knocking was heard on her door. She wiped away her tears and relaxed her breathing before she went to answer it. Katara gasped slightly when she saw that the man she couldn't get off her mind standing at her door.

" May I come in?" he asked.

" Zuko…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I think this could be the longest chapter I've written so far, I'll ****don't know if I can ****reach this point a ****for a while****. Anyway, does anyone think that ****Katara**** should let him in? It has been two months and they haven't seen each other so…there might be a lemon in the next chapter if she lets him in the room****, after a heated argument of course, but****I might throw in**** a surprise or two next chapter!**

**Songs: ****Poppin**** by Chris Brown **

**Songs: ****Butterflykisses**** by ****Goapele**

**Inakura****: Please review!**


	10. Chapter ten

**I know I haven't updated in a bit, but I don't really wouldn't understand how you expected me to update during the holidays, if you did that is, but now that my break is over. Here's chapter 10!**

**Thank you!**

**Pinklen98, Number22, ****BonitaChikia, ****FlareKnight, ****AvatarAiris****, crash and ****burnn****, and Fireflies n ****Bubblegum!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter ten

Zuko cleared his throat and looked elsewhere for a spilt-second before he said. " Hey Katara…can I come in?"

" No. What do you want Zuko?" Katara asked a bit irritably.

" I need to talk to you, and I'd rather not stand in the hall and do so. I don't know how long this talk could last." Zuko said calmly.

" You won't be standing there as long as you might be, if you shorten your sentences." Katara said irritably.

Zuko took a deep breath and decided to try again. " Fine, how short do you want it?" he asked.

" How long is it?" Katara asked.

" How the hell should I know?! I just want to talk to you." Zuko said, his patience was running out and he really didn't feel like arguing with the woman he was trying to fix a relationship with.

" Why should I let you talk to me? When I wanted to talk to talk to you and possibly prevent this situation from happening, you knocked me unconscious! So tell me, why should I let you talk to me again?" Katara asked, knowing she made a point.

" Please?" Zuko asked.

" No." Katara said.

Zuko clenched his fist and glared at Katara, he looked around before he forced his way into her room. Zuko grabbed Katara and covered her mouth while he carried her back into her room. Zuko let Katara get away from him while he slowly closed the door, she stumbled away from him and said. " Zuko what the hell is the matter with you! Leave. Now!" she screamed angrily.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her and leaned against the door. " No Katara, you should have known by now that if you didn't let me in I was gonna come in myself. Without giving a **damn** what was said before, now why can't I talk to you?" Zuko asked.

Katara turned away from Zuko and scowled. " Get out Zuko!"

" Katara please, just listen to—

A small but strong wave of water suddenly came at Zuko and slammed him against the hard metal wall. " Get out!" Katara screamed.

Water slowly slid down Zuko's body and soaked the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up at Katara slowly and his sharp golden eyes examined her current condition. Zuko was slightly confused. Katara was using one hand to hold the towel around her and the other was directed towards him, but it was shaking…Katara was turned away from him but he still caught the small stream of tears running down her face…and Zuko heard the slight crack in her voice when she told him to get out. If she was so angry why was she crying? What was the matter?

" Katara…please….just listen to me for at least 5 seconds, I know we haven't seen each other for two months but let me explain to you why…" Zuko said softly. " And if you let me…I promise I won't bother you anymore and you won't have to return to the Fire Nation ever again."

Katara's hand dropped down to her waist but she remained silent. " I know what I did was out of line but at the time I thought it was the right thing to do for you. I knocked you unconscious so you wouldn't try to change my mind…" Zuko said.

" Why Zuko? Why wouldn't you want me to change your mind? You probably wouldn't even be standing here trying to explain anything to me if you just let me talk to you! Or did you think my opinion wouldn't matter because you were bored with me!?"

" Bored with you?" Zuko asked.

" Don't act like I wasn't just some whore to you!" Katara cried.

" You shouldn't jump to conclusions Katara." Zuko scowled.

" Are you trying to make me believe what I'm saying isn't true?" Katara asked.

" You should know it isn't! I would never treat you like a whore Katara! I'm trying to explain why I did what I did to you and you aren't even trying to hear what I'm trying to say! Now, if you would just listen to me we could end this argument and talk like I wanted us too!" Zuko said loudly.

" Don't take advantage of the privilege I'm giving you to talk me!" Katara cried.

" I can't tell! Katara why are you acting this way? I can imagine how you felt when you woke up and you were with Aang, but I really need you to be quiet so I can tell you why. Is there anything you want ask or say before I begin?" Zuko asked.

The room was uncomfortably silent for a few minutes before Katara decided to say. " I do know why I'm letting you speak to me…"

" What?" Zuko asked.

" How could you send me away?...I know this may seem wrong but I don't love Aang like I do you…and you had to have known that! So why did you send me away after you knew how I felt about you?!" Katara sobbed.

Zuko sighed lightly before he cautiously took a few steps closer to Katara, he didn't know for sure if she was going to attack him or not so he was going to be ready to dodge just in case. " Katara, I had a feeling about the way you felt but I didn't know for sure…so I decided to take my chances." Zuko said while he slowly reached for her.

Katara violently slapped his hand away and screamed. " Don't touch me Zuko! I'm sick and tired of feeling the way I do when you come near me! I spent the last two months with Aang thinking and dreaming of **you** Zuko! And I hated that every time I did it because I still shouldn't be feeling this way…especially after what you did to me…you made me regret ever loving you because you made me feel like I was nothing more than a useless sex toy to you! Is that why you wanted to talk to me! So you can persuade me into letting you fuck me again?!"

" Do you think that's all that I ever think about when you're with me Katara!? Yes, I do love having sex with you but that's not all I ever think about doing. Why is it that you've begun to think like that Katara? Can't I just want you to be with me? Can't I just want to spend some time with you? Can't I just want to lay down with you or talk? I know I can affect the way you think but I would kill anybody even **myself**, if you were ever used like that. You mean far too much to me Katara…I let the Avatar take you because I thought you would be better off with him…I would **never** want to hurt you in any possible way and I knew the Avatar wouldn't…but please believe me when I say…that it was hard to see you go…the Avatar may tell you different from the way I acted but it was hard…damn…I know I'm being real sensitive right now but…Katara, I love you." Zuko said sincerely and without a doubt in his mind.

" I love you too…" Katara whispered quietly.

" But that aside…I suppose it's time for me to leave then, right?" Zuko asked quietly while turned to leave.

" What?" Katara asked.

" You told me to leave so I'm going too…" Zuko said simply and with a shrug.

" I told you to leave before and you didn't so what changed your mind?" Katara asked.

" My promise."

_Katara__…please….just listen to me for at least 5 seconds, I know we haven't been together for two months but let me explain to you why…" __Zuko__ said softly. __" And__ if you let me…I promise I won't bother you anymore and you won't have to return to the Fire Nation ever again."_

Katara looked down for a few seconds before she walked over to Zuko and said. " You…don't have to make those kind of promise's…I know I may have thought it before but…I don't hate you enough to never want to see you again."

Zuko held a slight blush at the fact that Katara might have hated him because of this event but…did he really piss her off that much? The two of them shared a tight hug. Katara's arms slowly dropped down to Zuko's waist and she could barely hold the joy she was feeling inside her chest, it felt so good to be held in Zuko's warm embrace after what seemed like forever. Zuko's hand gently rubbed Katara's back while the other held her against him. Zuko's free hand went higher until it got tangled in her long brown hair and gently massaged her scalp.

Katara closed her eyes and sighed. Zuko may be a fire-bender but his hands could be as gentle and soothing as her healing waters.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the hallway**

Azula looked around warily while she walked through the hallway. When she came to the room she was looking for she knocked on the door, but after a few seconds she began to get impatient and knocked on the door again but a lot louder this time and frantically like it was an emergency.

The door swung open." What the hell is the matter with you?!" Jade asked irritably. She had obviously been sleeping and from the way she was sounding it looked like she was having a really good dream. " Azula, you do not knock on people's door like that, in fact you should know better than to knock on people's door like that. It is **disrespectful**." she added angrily.

Azula held a surprised look on her face before she said. " I apologize Jade, but I would like you to show me where Jacobi's room is. He asked me to visit him after the party but…I don't seem to know where it is." Azula said a bit shyly.

Jade sighed out her slight anger inwardly before she smiled and leaned against her doorframe. " You do know what he meant by that right?" she asked.

" I'm not used to this kind of attention from guys like him." Azula said with a shrug.

Jade giggled a bit before she said. " It's probably best if you don't go over there tonight. I know you might be curious but just in case you want to get an idea you should sleep in the guest room a door or two away from Katara's."

" Why?" Azula asked.

" Because that's what Jacobi wants to do with you, but if you don't have anything else to say or ask I'm going back to sleep. Good night." Jade said with a wave before she closed her door, snuggled into bed, and went back to sleep.

**o****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Katara's**** room**

" Honestly, I was kind of mad at Jade for inviting you to the party, I was kind of afraid that you would hate me because we hadn't seen each other in a while. Jade was the one who encouraged me to find you and talk to you…well, after I told her about the situation." Zuko said with a shrug.

" I'm glad that she did…do you mind if I change into my robe, it's…kind of cold." Katara said with a slight blush.

" Go ahead." Zuko said while he let his hair down. Katara gave him a confused look before she went into the closet to get a robe, something was wrong. He didn't seem as focused as he was before.

Zuko's hair fell over his eyes before moved it aside and rubbed them gently. His vision just spun for a few seconds…Zuko took a few steps toward the bed before the same thing happened again and he teetered off in the opposite direction.

" Zuko…are you okay?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked over slowly and it took his eyes a few moments to focus on one target. " Yeah, I'm fine."

" You sure?" Katara asked warily.

Zuko turned to face her but when the same effect happened he leaned against the wall and said. " Tch…nah."

" What's wrong?" Katara asked.

" It's probably the champagne…" Zuko slurred slightly.

" Champagne?" Katara asked.

" I wouldn't have told Jade anything if I drunk some water…" Zuko said. " You're the one who said you were watching me during the party, ssssooo you should know." He added.

" You should take a cold shower…it'll bring you to your senses…" Katara said and went into the bathroom to get the water ready. She decided to ignore his last comment since the champagne was obviously making his already sharp tongue sharper.

**20 minutes later**

Katara knocked on the door before she heard Zuko said it was okay to come in. She was surprised when she walked into a surprisingly warm and steam filled room. Usually when you walk into a bathroom with cold water running you'd feel a chill in the air…

" Zuko, I ran the cold water for a reason—

Katara was suddenly forced against the shower wall before she got the chance to finish her sentence. She saw Zuko's golden eyes staring directly at her before she noticed a very familiar smirk on his face. The cold shower had definitely brought him to his senses but, it seemed to have another effect as well…

" I know and I'm grateful that you did…I would hate to wake up the next morning without remembering the pleasure of tonight." Zuko whispered huskily in her ear.

Warm to almost steaming hot water bathed Zuko's body and as much as Katara tried she couldn't help but notice he was fully aroused. " Zuko, we really shouldn't…Aang might not be asleep and he could walk in from suspicion." she whispered.

" So let him…I'm sure he's heard us or more likely _you_ before. He'll know we're having sex." Zuko said calmly while he undid her soaked robe in order to caress her soft brown skin. Before Katara could say anything else he covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall, pressing himself against her front. She began to struggle to get free as her mind ordered even though her body missed this feeling, but Zuko wasn't normally this demanding so it was quite strange to her.

" You need to be quiet Katara. Especially if you don't want to wake Aang, but since I don't have much time left in the night I'd like to use it wisely. Don't deny me." Zuko whispered gently in her ear but he had a stern undertone.

Katara sighed inwardly after she promised to keep quiet. A wave of electricity ran through her as she felt his warm body and his erect staff touch her warm skin. His lips found their way to her neck, where he licked and nibbled and teased while his hands went up and down her body. He grunted in pleasure as he felt her body react to him and little moans escaped her lips.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck while he encircled his around her waist and one hand was going up her thigh.

While he nibbled at her shoulder she felt his first warm finger invade her secret area. It circled around a few times until a second and then a third got inside too. Then his thumb joined the action, massaging her clit while she struggled to refrain from screaming and waking up the palace, slowly he seemed to withdraw his fingers, only to have his staff plunge into her all of a sudden. Katara whimpered at the unexpected surge of pleasure while he began striking her harder and deeper each time he entered.

Zuko let go of her waist and covered her mouth with his as it became more evident that she was losing self control and her moans had become louder. Katara felt herself coming multiple times when he was going hard and fast, she felt a familiar kind of warmness when it flooded her insides.

Katara's body relaxed as she assumed this would be the end, but Zuko was obviously planning to make the night last. One arm wrapped around her waist and slowly raised her leg while the other pulled her away from the shower wall and closer to him. Zuko began pounding inside her in a slow rhythm as his hand caressed her back and trailed her spine, once he inserted himself completely he waited for her to recover her breath and then began pounding steadily.

Katara found herself wishing the pleasure and slight pain would never stop, and surprised herself at the thought. An hour or so ago she was screaming at him to leave her room but now she wanted him to stay. It wasn't like she and Aang hadn't made love before but not everyone was the same in what they did.

Zuko knew he could keep this going way past dawn but he knew he had to end it so the both of them could get some sleep before the next day to come. After about the next hour and the third, fourth, or fifth time he felt himself spill inside of her Zuko's staff pulled out of her body. The both of breathed heavily and Zuko felt Katara hug his body tightly while the warm almost steaming hot water washed down their bodies.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dawn**

Zuko opened his eyes when the sun slowly rose into the sky. It cast a light on his golden eyes and he looked over at his beloved water-bending master sleeping soundly while the sun was slowly rising over her bare body that was hidden under her beautiful blue covers. Zuko wasn't really into one night stands but he had to pull on off today if he wanted to keep last night's affair a secret.

He got dressed and quietly walked out of Katara's room after placing a light kiss on her lips. He walked through the halls and began tending to the early morning business.

The only thing he wished right now was that Katara didn't have to wake up alone…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I seriously think it's about time that I updated this, but really, updates won't take this long from now on. I'd appreciate it greatly if you left me your thoughts on this chapter. Though it was mainly centered on one night, I think it was kind of alright.**

**Inakura****: Review please!**


	11. Chapter eleven

**I'm soooo sorry everyone! I almost forgot about this story…I'm not going to get wrapped up in this fic like I did my other one and forget about updating, but I'll just try to work on both. I want to make this chapter good to make up for my absence!**

**Thanks:**

**AvatarAiris, pinklen98, FlareKnight, wolfiegirl93, BonitaChickia, Mrs.Aang, caitymae1992, and NightReader22!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter eleven

The bright morning rays shined down and into Katara's room, she opened her sapphire blue eyes soon after and looked over. Katara knew this would happen, but she still didn't understand why she was expecting to see her fire-bending lover beside her. She could imagine his bright golden eyes looking into her own sapphire blue and him giving her a warm smile like he always did…or always used too…

Katara sat up and covered her chest with her cool blue covers, she listened carefully to make sure no one was coming near her room before she got out of bed and went to take a proper shower. Last night wasn't exactly successful…

Since Katara didn't really have to undress, she just turned the shower on and got in. The sudden rush of cold water startled her slightly but it got warmer a few seconds later. As the water ran down her light brown skin Katara noticed that she felt…different. It was like… something in her body didn't feel the same as it did the day before…it didn't matter though. She was probably about to start her period soon…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Toph's room**

Toph groaned before she sat up and blinked sleepily. Her long black hair covered her eyes and fell to her sides before she stretched to relieve her tired limbs and plopped back down. The hair over her eyes slowly slid away and let bright sunlight shine down into her eyes, making her blind green eyes look translucent.

Toph could feel the light shining down on her eyes but didn't feel the need to squint, it's not as if she could see it anyway. She yawned. " Damn Zuko and Katara…" she thought out loud. " They know how good my ears are and yet they still felt the need to get laid. I hope I wasn't the only one who couldn't get any sleep…"

**Aang's room**

" Hey Twinkletoes, were you able to sleep last night?" Toph asked when she came in. No one responded. Toph walked over to the bed and listened carefully, she heard faint breathing but wasn't sure if she was in another room or not. " Aang?"

Toph leaned over and gently ran her hand along the bed, she felt a body but wasn't sure whose it was. Her hand ran along what felt like a chest. Male. Okay, so she was in a man's room. Then again, as soft as these covers were she couldn't really tell what she felt…

Aang slowly opened his eyes and looked over, it took his eyes a while to focus but when they did he saw Toph leaning over him. He blushed when he felt her hand under the cover and running along his body. Toph felt the person's heart beat quicken. Either they were having a nightmare or would be waking up soon…

" Umm…T—aah!"

Toph stopped and looked over sharply. "Twinkletoes?"

Aang blushed harder and looked away from her eyes, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah…it's me Toph."

" Good cause I wasn't sure. I came in here to ask you something but…I can see this is a bad time, even though I can't." Toph said with a shrug.

" No, Toph it's okay. What did you want?" Aang asked.

" It wasn't important…but Twinklestoes…I think you've got a tepee." Toph said before she left the room with a slight blush.

" A tepee?" Aang thought out loud before he looked down and saw what she was talking about. Aang gasped and tried to hide it, he pushed it down and sighed when it stayed, but groaned in embarrassment when shot back up again. Good thing Toph was the only one who knew about this…she wouldn't tell anyone, right?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Courtyard**

"JAAADE!" Azula screamed angrily, but the blush on her face and the crack in her voice showed that she was embarrassed.

" Not now Azula…I'm trying to find a way out of this."

Azula narrowed her eyes at her before she noticed that Jacobi was outside with the two of them as well. Azula straightened up but couldn't hide her growing unease around the green eyed boy. Jade and Jacobi were locked in a staring contest.

" There is no way out of this Jade. Just blink."

" And lose 20 gold coins to you? I don't think so."

" You know you want too."

" You know you want too too."

" I can stand this for a few more minutes."

" Minutes?"

" Yep."

" Well…s-so can I."

" Go ahead Jade…relieve that burning sensation…close your tired beautiful eyes…look…it's Zuko with his chest exposed and—

" Shut up Jacobi!"

" If I may interrupt. Jade, blink so I can have a word alone with you." Azula said coolly. " I need to talk to you about the other night." she added irritably.

Jacobi smiled and looked over at Azula. " I was expecting to see you last night, what happened? Were you nervous?"

Azula's eyes widened and she looked elsewhere. " Come along Jade I think it's—

" I won Jacobi." Jade said suddenly.

" What?" he asked, obviously confused.

" Remember our staring contest?" Jade asked smugly.

" Oh nooo!" Jacobi groaned and growled at the same time.

" If you blink or even look away you've broken the stare. Sooo, I believe you owe me 20 gold coins sweety." Jade said before she got up and wiped her eyes. Azula rolled her eyes and sighed, Jade and Jacobi eyes weren't red but it looked as if they were crying. Jacobi sighed and gave Jade the owed money before he walked back to the palace.

" Now what was it that you wanted to talk about Azula?" Jade asked while she leaned against a tree and had her eyes closed.

" You knew what Katara and my brother were going to do yesterday night didn't you?" Azula scowled.

" Of course, I knew it would eventually happen after I talked with Zuko…" Jade said with a shrug.

" Then why didn't you tell me before I had to suffer through Katara's screams!?" Azula said, both angry and annoyed.

Jade opened her eyes slightly to see Azula's expression before she laughed and said. " Okay first of all that was supposed to be a learning experience, and if I hadn't told you and let you go to Jacobi's room yesterday night the next morning you would have claimed to have been raped."

" That's nonsense! Why would I do such a thing?" Azula scoffed.

" To hide the fact that you, the Fire Nation princess, had sex before marriage."

It was silent for a few moments before Azula turned away from Jade and said. " I still find it hard to believe that you know me so well Jade, we're not even that close and yet you seem to figure me out. That _might_ have been a possibility of happening but there's a higher chance of me keeping it a secret."

" I'm sure." Jade said.

" Hmm?" Azula said.

" I already know how good you are at keeping secrets Azula." Jade said, her tone changing from one of laughter and slight sassiness to one completely serious. Azula turned back to Jade and the two of them shared a hard stare before Azula turned away, knowing she couldn't hold it for much longer, and walked away.

" Aah, when am I gonna recover from this…?" Jade thought out loud while she wiped her eyes.

Azula kept walking and didn't stop to look back. " It seems you may know a little too much Jade…yet, you're invaluable and still continue to amuse me…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**2 days later…**

Zuko sighed, he rolled onto his stomach and moved his hair out of his eyes. Katara had left with Aang again but she promised to visit sooner than last time, he wasn't sure about the month thing but seeing Katara period was better than not seeing her at all.

Zuko wasn't the most patient guy you could come across but he definitely wasn't going to wait around all day until Katara came back, so he needed either something or…someone to occupy him in the meantime…

" What's wrong Fire Lord Zuko? Are you satisfied?"

" You were fine Hanoi." Zuko mumbled, not looking over at the girl beside him.

" Are you sure?" she asked. Hanoi was one of Zuko's palace whore's, she was a little small for her age but pretty either way. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, she was kind and could show you a good time…for a whore…but there was something about her that…just didn't seem right, it wasn't bad or anything but it was something that had to be known…

" I said you were fine Hanoi." Zuko said, a bit irritably. He sat up on his elbow suddenly and cast his golden eyes her way. Hanoi caught his stare and looked away nervously, she bit her lip and occasionally fiddled with the sheets while she glanced at The Fire Lord to see if he was still staring at her. He was. It wasn't scary or unnerving but…it was just a plain, black stare. You can't really tell what someone's thinking when they give you one of those…

" How old are you?" Zuko asked.

" Huh?" Hanoi said.

" I asked how old you were." Zuko said.

" I told you before we…you know…that I-I was eighteen." Hanoi said nervously.

Zuko glared at her and said. " I'll ask you again, and this time don't lie to me, how old are you?"

Hanoi gulped and felt her eyes begin to water, afraid of his reaction. " F-Fifteen."

" Fifteen! What are you doing fifteen!? I know I'm the Fire Lord but do you know what could happen if people found out I was having sex with a child! I'd be labeled as a pedophile!" Zuko said exasperatedly and with a touch of anger.

Hanoi closed her eyes and turned away from Zuko. " I-I know Fire Lord Zuko b-but I needed to do this! I'm sorry and I knew the consequences b-but I had to put all of that aside for my family!" she sobbed slightly.

Zuko calmed down a bit when he noticed that he was upsetting her, but hurt feeling really didn't matter right now, especially in a situation like this. " Your family? You have children?" he asked. " Wait...are you a fangirl?"

" No but I talking about my mother and younger sister. We're going through some hard times and my sister is very sick. We don't have enough money to get any medicine so I took it upon myself to help her. If my mother knew what I was doing in order to get it I'm afraid she wouldn't accept the money…" Hanoi said.

" You mean your mother doesn't know about this?" Zuko asked.

Hanoi shook her head. " Shit, if you were my daughter…" Zuko trailed off before continued with another subject. " How much is the medicine?"

" 500 gold coins." Hanoi said.

" Fine, I'll give you the money and consider lowering the prices for medicine so we don't have this problem anymore." Zuko sighed.

" Oh Thank you Fire Lord Zuko—

" But don't. Let it happen again. Understand?" Zuko said firmly, his eyes suddenly going from tired to fierce in a matter of seconds.

Hanoi nodded in understanding. When Zuko left to go to the bathroom she couldn't help but twirl the ends of her dark brown hair and smile. He may have been scary sometimes but…Zuko is really a good Fire Lord…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**2 weeks later**

**Appa**

Katara sighed anxiously. There was something _very_ important that she need to tell Zuko, she couldn't believe it and was really happy but…what about Aang? What would he do? She hadn't told him anything…but then again…

" What's wrong Katara?" Aang asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

" It's nothing Aang. I-I'm fine." Katara said, smiling softly.

" Are you sure—

" I said I was fine!" Katara snapped.

Aang jumped at her sudden change of attitude and turned away. What did he do? All he did was ask a question. Katara glared at him for a few seconds before his reaction suddenly registered in her mind. " I'm sorry Aang, I've just been kind of…moody lately."

" I've noticed…" Aang mumbled.

" What?" Katara asked.

Aang gulped. " I-I didn't say anything Katara." he turned to see her staring at him suspiciously before she looked away and stared up at the sky. Aang smiled and watched her as the clouds went by in her eyes as if they were passing over the ocean. Katara glanced over at Aang and saw him staring at her, she blushed slightly and looked away. What?

" Yip Yip!" Aang called out. Appa groaned slightly and picked up the pace toward the Fire Nation Palace. Aang was glad that the tension from earlier just went away with wind…he didn't know how much he could take…

**Fire Nation**

**Kitchen**

" Are you sure don't want me to make it Fire Lord Zuko? I don't mind." Hanoi asked. For some reason she felt the need to…hang around… after she and Zuko's time together. Zuko and everyone else in the palace could sense her growing feelings toward him but he felt if he didn't acknowledge it…she'd eventually leave him alone.

" No it's best if Zuko learns how to do this. I mean, he should know how to make a sandwich in case the chef or myself, isn't here." Jacobi said nonchalantly, but he held obvious amusement in his eyes.

" You don't have any reason not to be here Jacobi." Zuko said irritably. " And who said I needed to learn how to make a sandwich!? I already know!"

" Yeah but…" Jacobi smiled and leaned back in his chair. " You don't know how to make it like a pro."

" Just shut up and let me make my damn sandwich…" Zuko mumbled.

Silence.

Zuko looked back to see Jacobi staring at him. " What?"

Jacobi smiled at Zuko and said. " I thought you were making a sandwich."

" I am." Zuko said.

" Then what's taking so long! It's just a damn sandwich!" Jacobi chuckled.

" Shut up!" Zuko said but could help but laugh a little bit. He turned around to see Jacobi with an odd and…kind of funny look on his face. Zuko sighed. " What Jacobi?"

Jacobi smiled and said." That's a busted ass sandwich Zuko."

Zuko was about to retort when someone suddenly attached themselves to him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Zuko looked over to see if Jacobi was still sitting at the table before he remembered that Hanoi was still in the kitchen with them. " Your sandwich looks fine Fire Lord Zuko." she giggled and hugged him a little tighter.

Jacobi looked back when he sensed someone suddenly walk into the kitchen. " Uh oh…"

Zuko's eyes left Hanoi and widened when he suddenly saw Katara glaring into his. She had her arms crossed and leaned over on her hip slightly.

…_Uh oh was right…_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(hisses slightly) Sucks to be Zuko…anyway, how was the chapter? Was it okay after a long absence?**

**-Inakura**


	12. Chapter twelve

**I posted another story not to long ago, and I said I would post this chapter after I was done writing it. Sorry for taking so long!**

**Thanks!**

**wolfiegirl93, Secondhokage, AvatarAiris, pinklen98, EndlessBlack, BonitaChickia, crimsonsandz, ZIZYX, and O-OrhcpO-O!**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Zuko gulped slightly, he cleared his throat. " Hello Katara…when did you get here?" he asked, almost shyly, like an embarrassed child. Being in this kind of situation with someone as emotional as Katara and with the state of their relationship…Zuko could only hope that she would understand…but in order for that to happen, how could he explain it?

" Just a bit ago. Who is this?" Katara asked, she was curious but her tone was laced with slight anger.

" This is Hanoi. She's—

" His lover." Hanoi cut in suddenly.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, STOP!" Jacobi said, but it didn't seem as if anyone heard him. The sudden tension in the air must have drowned out sound…

" Oh really?" Katara asked. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by this…_child_, but it was kind of amusing that Zuko had a fan club. " I doubt that Zuko would purposely have sex with someone so young…"

Zuko's heart leapt when Katara said that. He may not have to explain anything…

" He may not have known my age at the time but he still did. Making me his lover…" Hanoi said confidently, though her voice was kind of cracking. Was this woman supposed to be competition? Who was she? How did she know Fire Lord Zuko? All of these questions were running through her mind while she stared at Katara, if she was competition then she would definitely accept this challenge…

" Hanoi, you've misunderstood your place."

Hanoi turned to Zuko sharply. " What are you talking about? Don't I mean anything to you?" she asked.

" No. You _were_ one of my whores, and none of them mean anything to me. They know what they're here for and they understand it. Regardless if you were old enough for me or not…you need to go home, I've done what you wanted me too for your family but now it's time for you to return home." Zuko said firmly, he tone wasn't fierce but it was obvious that he was serious.

Hanoi was about to speak but was quickly silenced by the unrelenting look Zuko focused on her with his fierce gold eyes, she held back a sob and quickly turned to leave the kitchen. She held her head down as she walked out, but underneath her sad, tearful eyes was the rapidly yet, foreign emotion rage. Filling her body like blood through her veins and suffocating her until she began to think irrationally. It was simple…all she had to do was challenge this bitch and then Zuko would be hers…

Hanoi cast Katara a dark look over her shoulder while her mouth curved into a defiant smirk…

Katara felt a pang of sympathy for Hanoi while she walked away, but she was the least of her problems. She had to tell Zuko…she had to let him know that—

" Is there something you came in here for?" Zuko asked suddenly.

" What?" Katara asked.

" Are you…hungry?" Zuko asked.

" No. I was told that you were in here so I…came to talk to you. Can we speak privately?" Katara whispered anxiously.

Jacobi looked at Katara from the corner of his eye…

Zuko noticed her beautiful sapphire eyes darken. He looked over his shoulder to see Jacobi cleaning up respectively and had his back to them, he must have heard Katara when she asked to speak privately...

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and left the kitchen, leaving Jacobi to himself.

Jacobi turned to see if the two of them had completely left the kitchen, he looked around. "It'd be a shame if this went to waste…" he said, he smiled and nonchalantly reached over and took a bite out of Zuko's forgotten sandwich…

* * *

**Hallway**

Zuko stopped in an empty hallway. No one seemed to be around so this was private enough…

" What did you want to talk about Katara?" he asked.

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat before she straightened up and looked directly at Zuko. She had no idea how he was going to respond to this and for a brief second wished she could control his reaction so that she didn't have anything to worry about, but she knew that was impossible.

Zuko gently reached out and lifted Katara's chin when her eyes began to drift, he caught her attention before she zoned out and tilted her head up towards him. She was obviously surprised by this sudden movement but didn't pay it much mind. " What's wrong?" Zuko asked, completely serious.

Katara eyes looked down and she sighed inwardly. " Nothing…" she said lowly. Maybe it would be easier if she told—

" Something. I don't believe you Katara. What's wrong?" Zuko asked firmly, his grip tightened instinctively when she tried to pull away…

" O-Ow, Zuko, that hurts." Katara whined slightly.

" Sorry…" Zuko said sincerely, his eyes showing compassion. He loosed his grip but didn't let go of her. " Tell me what's wrong…"

Aang sighed, he walked down the hallway with Momo making a purring/chirping noise while he sat on his shoulder, probably sensing how Aang was feeling. Aang had just finished making sure Appa was okay with the other animals in the stables and he took his time coming back to the palace. He wasn't sure what was up with Katara but maybe talking to her would clear things up…

Aang halted before he completely turned the corner, he saw Katara and Zuko. The two of them looked like they were talking, but what about? Was it him? He quieted Momo and listened…

" And don't lie to me this time."

_About what?_ Aang thought.

Zuko let go of Katara when he felt a liquid run down the side of his thumb and travel down his wrist, his eyes locked onto hers. " Did something happen to Aang?" he asked.

" N-No it's not that…" Katara said shakily.

" Then what is it?" Zuko asked softly.

" Zuko…I…I'm pregnant." Katara choked out.

Aang's eyes widened, he almost couldn't hide the happiness surging through his body, he couldn't believe it! Katara was pregnant! Aang walked a small distance away and let out a quiet fit of glee, but was back in a matter of seconds when they began speaking again.

Zuko turned away from Katara slightly, his hair fell over his eyes and hid whatever emotion they might have showed. " Who's is it?" he asked.

" I'm not sure…" Katara cried, tears ran down her cheeks and she turned away from Zuko. Would he leave her if the baby was Aang's? Would Aang's hate her if it was Zuko's? She didn't know what she would do…she loved the both them so dearly…

" Who's do you want it to be?" Zuko asked suddenly.

Aang craned his neck to hear her reply. There was a long silence…so long that it seemed like they weren't even there. Aang was tempted to step out of his hiding place and see if they were still there and his heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest from beating so hard in anticipation.

" I—

Momo suddenly leaped off of Aang's shoulder and flew around the corner. Aang cursed under his breath when Katara was suddenly distracted by the lemur's sudden appearance and didn't continue. Katara cradled Momo in her arms and gently scratched between his ears, his gentle purring calmed her somewhat but…she wouldn't keep going.

Zuko sighed. He looked past the Katara and knew that if Momo had come from around the corner that Aang must not be far. Though unbeknownst to him Aang was already there…

" Fire Lord Zuko. Your presence is requested in the Meeting Room, a very important matter has come up."

Zuko turned to see one of his soldiers standing idly by while he waited for Zuko to come with him, he was standing a bit awkwardly, indicating that he was probably blushing underneath his armor . Zuko turned to Katara and saw her staring at the soldier with a bit of anger in her eyes, but when she looked up at him he saw longing look. He could tell that she _really_ wanted to decide but just…couldn't.

" Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'm coming." Zuko said, he lifted Katara's chin again and gave her a quick kiss. " We can talk about this some other time. Naturally I would want it to be mine but…even if it is the Avatar's…I'll still love you regardless." he whispered before he turned to go.

Katara reached out a grabbed Zuko's hand in an attempt to add something but Zuko didn't look back, it hurt but Katara knew why, he had things to do and…didn't have time for her right now. Zuko cast her a sidelong glance through his scarred eye, he gave her a reassuring smirk and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled away and walked away with the guard.

" _I'll still love you regardless…"_

" Hey Katara." Aang said, pretending not to have heard anything and smiled brightly while he walked towards her.

"Aang."

**Meeting Room**

" Fire Lord Zuko has arrived."

Zuko ignored the slightly annoyed glances that he got while he looked around, he took a seat and waited for someone to speak. " Fire Lord Zuko, we have very urgent news to tell you."

" I'm listening." Zuko said. He recognized General Quain from the last meeting and noted the serious look on his face. General Quain stepped forward and stood before Zuko, he didn't bow or kneel down. Zuko narrowed his eyes at him and resisted the urge to scowl at his blunt show of disrespect. "What is it **General**?" Zuko asked.

" I have come to tell urgent news. Unfortunately, our Earth King has been assassinated—

" By whom?" Zuko asked.

" We're looking into that now. I was chosen to succeed him by the citizen's of the Earth Kingdom and by the King himself before he was killed due to the fact that he didn't have any heirs."

" Congratulations." Zuko said nonchalantly.

" I'm sure that you remember that the Earth Kingdom requested more territory, at the time I didn't have the authority to speak against you but now that I do. I, Earth **King** Quain, _demand_ that we have more territory." Earth King Quain said proudly.

" And I'm sure that _you_ remember what I, Fire **Lord** Zuko, told you before. The Earth Kingdom doesn't need any more territory, especially from the Fire Nation. I told you you could take back your fallen cities and that you have other territory to spare—

" The Earth Kingdom is expanding Fire Lord Zuko—

" So **expand** somewhere else! This territory is already taken! Your Kingdom has plenty of uncharted territory to use! So use it!" Zuko said angrily, starting to get pissed off by the new Earth King's persistance. " I don't care if you are the Earth King Quain, you have no right to steal territory from the Fire Nation—

" And you had no right to steal from the other nations either Fire Lord Zuko! When your father reigned—

" Exactly, my _FATHER_! Was I Fire Lord then? No, so don't bring up what once was. The Avatar and I worked **hard**, to bring peace back to this battle scarred land and to bring my father down from the throne! We've set fair border's and **all** the nations have agreed on them, you coming in and messing everything up because your selfish ass wants to have more unneeded territory from the Fire Nation is unacceptable!" Zuko said angrily.

"Who are you to tell me what is unacceptable you Fire Nation scum! I can understand the Avatar but **you**, of all people overthrew your own father! You committed treason!—

" If I hadn't done what I did your people nor Kingdom would be around anymore! Neither I nor the Avatar would have allowed what happened to the Air Nomads to happen again! Treason left us no other choice!—

" We could have won—

" I can't tell!" Zuko spat angrily. " If you could have won the war then why didn't you!? Unless the money made in your cities was used to buy new armor or medicine then why didn't you use it!?—

" Enough! I'm not about to argue with you about what could have happened! I don't care if your father isn't on the throne anymore, his blood runs through your veins and you could easily take over the world—

" Why are you still bitter about what my father did?" Zuko asked incredulously.

" You would be too if you were the one experiencing the pain and suffering in our Kingdom—

" In case you've forgotten, I did experience what it was like in the Earth Kingdom while my father ruled. It's one of the things that turned me around and helped me see how wrong my father was, you don't have to prove how strong the Earth Kingdom is by taking territory Earth King Quain. I assure you that I already know, I fought alongside your people." Zuko said calmly, his anger dying down. " I would do anything to change all of the bad things that happened but I can't and neither can you…"

" Getting your people back is all I care about! If I do that then—

" First of all stop yelling because your spitting on me." Zuko said in slight disgust as he wiped his good eye. " Second, getting the Fire Nation back for what happened wouldn't change anything and it won't bring any of the people that died back. I'm sure more than half of the people on Earth want to get the Fire Nation and back…and, I'm also sure that with this new reign of peace they understand that more fighting would resurrect what once was…why can't you?" Zuko asked.

" This isn't how I wanted this to turn out…" Earth King Quain said solemnly. " I wanted a battle, to prove that the Earth Kingdom wasn't weak, to prove that the other nations weren't afraid to do anything because of fear that you, Fire Lord Zuko, would become your father, and we weren't going to kiss the ass of the throne, but…I don't know what to say. I'm grateful that this matter didn't lead to war Fire Lord Zuko and I'm glad that you're starting to act like a true leader. I'm not making any promises though…"

" What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

" Exactly what I said. Just watch your step Fire Lord…" The new Earth King said before he and a few of his men left …

Zuko glared at them while they walked away. Whatever the hell he was supposed to mean by that would've gotten the Earth King a scar that matched his own…all Zuko knew for now is that he didn't have to watch his step…and that the Earth King **better** watch his mouth…

* * *

**Kitchen (night)**

Jacobi sighed, he ran his fingers through his spikey black hair. He looked up but at nothing in particular, except realization. His hair was getting long, it wasn't in long pointy spikes but they were beginning to fall over one of his eyes, it was like a kunai knife hanging down from his head, and he need to do something about it. Maybe he would just wash out his spikes and wear his hair down for once…

He let out another sigh and leaned again one of the tables, his eyes traveled over his surroundings, making sure there was nothing left to clean or wash, but even if there was he still had to stay in here in until 12:00pm. Why do kitchen night shifts have to be so—

" You okay?"

Jacobi was a bit surprised to see someone in the kitchen this late, he turned his head a bit and his dark green eyes slowly slid over to who was standing at the door. " Yeah, why?"

" I was just asking. You seemed lost in thought."

" I was, you must be lost too Mai. Seeing as you traveled all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, you came to keep me company?" Jacobi asked, flashing his dazzling smile and catching her eye with his dark green.

" You wish, I came down here to get a snack or something so I could head back to bed. I can't sleep." Mai shrugged. " But I suppose it's to be expected…when you're worried about something…"

" I'd prefer for you not to drift into a soliloquy so…what do you mean? You don't look like the type to worry about anything…" Jacobi said.

" I guess you don't know me then, but Sokka has been spending some time with one of the servants lately and…I suppose she's an old friend…I'm starting to wonder how he knows her though. He said something about a Kyoshi warrior and I wish I hadn't tuned him out…"

Jacobi was about to say the name of the girl that Mai was talking about but decided against it, that would probably make her feel worse…

" And what _type_ do I look like?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

" The type that would be fun in bed after she climax's first—

SMACK!

Mai drew her hand back and turned away from Jacobi. " Alright I suppose I deserved that…" Jacobi said, he smirked and sat down while he gently rubbed his face. " Honestly though, I can't really place your type. You just seem like the kind of chick that would say what she feels and is laid back to the point of acting nonchalant to everything."

" Really?" Mai asked, she turned her head enough to watch Jacobi from the corner of her eye. " I don't really get that a lot. Usually I'm labeled as boring or stuck-up or moody, being told I'm laid back actually feels… alright."

" Well then I'm glad I made you feel alright…but I'm not going to lie you _do tend to be_ boring and moody but not when I get to know you. Right now you just curious, but I do like your style." Jacobi said, his hand left his face and he slowly let his eyes drift up and down her body.

Mai blushed and turned away from him. " You know what…forget about the snack, I'm just gonna go to bed okay?"

Jacobi was slightly disappointed that he was going to be left alone again for the rest of the night but shrugged it off and said. " Goodnight, Mai. Sweet dreams…hopefully of me."

Mai ignored his side comment and quickly left the kitchen. Her normally sharp eyes missed the glare that a certain jealous Fire Nation princess sent her from the shadows while Mai went to her room. The bearer of them rolled her eyes before she quietly went off to bed as well…

* * *

**Oooooh! Anyway, a couple of people are gettin some next chapter so be prepared! I told you I would make this one long…**

**-Inakura**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Thanks!**

**Wolfiegirl93, Z1ZYX, ChipFest, Secondhokage, AvatarAiris, BonitaChickia, pinklen98, and Mrs. Aang!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Aang's room

Aang sighed and fell back on his bed, his legs hanging over the edge as he stared lazily up at the ceiling. What was going to happen now? Sure he was the Avatar but now that he'd served his purpose what was left to do? Grow old and reminisce about the old days? Aang smiled, he remembered what it was like when he was younger…how he was and still is head over heels for Katara…but something was missing, it was always missing…

Aang truly did love Katara but how could he be sure that she loved him back? He knew that she loved him…but not the way that he loved her. Avatar Roku said that love is hard when you're young and that it gets better when you're older…but now that he was older, what was the problem?

" Hey Aang, what are you doing up this late? It's after midnight…"

" Nothing…I was just thinking." Aang sighed. He sat up and stared at Jade while she stood in his door way, wondering if he left the door open or if she opened it.

" I don't see why you won't just give you mind a break Aang, maybe what you're _thinking_ about doesn't require much thought. Why don't you—

" Can I talk to you about something?" Aang asked, knowing Jade would help him clear his head.

Jade stared at him for while before she sighed and sat down beside him. " I was going to tell you to sleep on it but…since I seem to have become the relationship counselor around here…" Jade trailed off.

" Do you think Katara and I are…growing apart?" Aang asked nervously, hoping the answer was no.

Jade positioned herself on her side and rested her head on her palm, " Honestly Aang, you and Katara were always close…" Aang's eyes brightened and he started to crack a smile. " But…the thing about it is, you're the one who wants gets closer and Katara—

" What are you trying to say? That Katara and I aren't meant to be together, is that it?" Aang asked, starting to get angry.

" Okay, first of all Aang, I'm not about to argue with you about who was destined to be together and what not because you can be with whoever you want too but I suggest you take that base out 

your voice." Jade said calmly, but the look in her eyes and how sharply she replied meant she was serious.

" I'm sorry…" Aang said solemnly, " But what are you trying to say Jade?"

" The love you and Katara share can go farther along the line but the deeper affections are mainly one-sided. Instead of wondering if Katara loves you the way you do her I think you should—

"—move on." Aang finished, remembering how hard it was to let go of Katara before.

Jade nodded sadly, knowing how hard it would be for the monk, but if he wanted to experience true happiness and love this was his best choice. " For a lack of better words, I do think that's what you should do."

" I understand." Aang said, suddenly serious.

Jade knew Aang was about to say something else to her but stood up to leave anyway, she stood by the door frame with her back to him before saying over her shoulder. " Avatar Roku was telling the truth by the way, but before you figure out what I mean I recommend you go see Katara, it'll be easier to deal with without guilt leaning over your shoulder." she said, practically telling him what she meant before she left to her room.

**Katara's room**

Katara gently caressed her growing stomach, knowing there was a baby in there but wondering whose it was, she knew it was late but for some reason she couldn't her to sleep…

" Uhm…Katara?"

Katara looked over to see Aang standing in the doorway, she sat up in bed and welcomed him with a warm smile. " Hey Aang, what brings you here?"

" I-I need to talk to you…" Aang said sheepishly, a blush evident on his face. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight…she was always beautiful though. Aang began to wonder if what Jade said was what he should do and was starting to get second thoughts…

" Well, alright, I couldn't yet anyway." Katara chuckled slightly, and shrugged. " What do you want to talk about?"

" Us…"

Aang proceeded to tell Katara about his conversation with Jade, he was slightly surprised about her calm expression but couldn't ignore her sadness either. " I understand what Jade means but I don't know what we're going to do about the baby…I mean, what if it's your Aang?" Katara asked.

" Then I'll gladly take care of it with you, I promise!" Aang said anxiously, he wasn't going to let anyone down, that was for sure. " But…I can't help but to know it's Zuko's…" he added.

Katara decided not to reply, knowing that it'd hurt the both of them. Aang slowly walked over to Katara and sat down on her bed, he leaned toward her shyly before giving her a soft kiss. " Can we…you know…before I go. Since it's going to be for the last time?" he asked.

Katara nodded, knowing she'd prefer doing that before he left. Aang started off slowly, almost nervously while he undid her clothing, fighting off the desire his body was feeling because of the fear of moving too fast.

Katara knew Aang would always start off like this but her body shook in anticipation either way, it took a short while but Aang finally got the chance to enter her body, slowly letting his nervousness of scaring her off slip away and desire take over, mainly speeding up his slow thrusts. The late night sky was filled with their low moans of bliss and the slight creek of Katara's bed…

* * *

**I know this was short but that's all for the chapter today. I just got this completely awesome idea about this fic though! It's the same title and plot but its waaay better and it'll be fun to write! It won't take long to update and I was getting bored with fic anyway. I have all of the chapters in my head, but before I make any quick decisions…**

**-Inakura: please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
